Drifting
by Ladey Jezzabella
Summary: I remember the first time Han tried to make an impression on me. A sleek Nissan Silvia came racing down the road. I stared in shock as it drifted to a halt, only to find a pair of dark eyes staring back. HanxOC
1. Chapter 1 I Know You Want A Ride

**Hey! So, I started this out as oneshots, but it's kind of developed into more of a story, so the first two chapters are like, my starting point really. From chapter three the proper story starts. I hope you like! Don't forget to review, I love them! ^^ xx**

**I Know You Want a Ride**

I wasn't looking for anything, but he seemed to find me anyway. There were a gaggle of girls standing around the gates, giggling like crazy, pointing at the man casually leaning against the bonnet of his car. I felt the sudden urge to run back into school and shut myself into a locker.

Why did he always do this? I'd told him before to not come for me after school. He just never listened to me. Even after his accident, he still found ways to annoy the hell out of everyone.

Including me.

I sighed. He'd seen me, and he had a smirk on his lips. I clenched my fists. Gripping onto my bag, I marched over to him and stood squarely in front of him. Tilting my head, I glared at him angrily with narrowed blue eyes.

"Han!"

"Jenna!" He mimicked, taking hold of my waist. He pulled me against him, planting a long, soft kiss on my mouth. He tasted like strawberry candy, probably from all the sweets he stuffed into his mouth the majority of the time. I had to give in to him at this point; his kisses made my knees weak. I felt the world around me melt away into nothing, and it was just me and him in the moment, no one else.

After he'd kissed me, he pulled away, hands still on my waist. I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my mouth. "No fair...you know I can't stay mad at you when you do that,"

Han's eyes sparkled brightly. "I don't get why I can't pick you up from school,"

"I've told you a billion times Han. The girls at this school all want my head on plate for going out with you..." I was stopped with his kiss again.

"Who cares?" He glanced over my head, most likely at the crowd of girls now glaring at me. He looked back at me again in amusement. "I find it...cute,"

"Oh you would," I growled, pushing of him in annoyance. "Must be nice to have the whole female population at your doorstep," I started walking away from him and his flashy car. I heard him following me, cutting in front of me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm walking,"

"Don't be a dumbass baby," He draped an arm around my shoulders, ignoring my protests and leading me back to the car. "You know you want a ride,"


	2. Chapter 2 Better Buckle Up Baby

**Better Buckle Up Baby**

I remember the first time Han tried to make an impression on me.

I had been walking home from work, ipod in, barely noticing anything around me. The road was pretty deserted, the odd people walking by, when I heard the roar of a car engine.

A sleek Nissan Silvia came racing down the road. I stared in shock as it drifted to a halt, looping around so it was opposite me. I stared at the driver and found a pair of dark eyes staring back. I pulled my earphones out of my ears absentmindedly, wondering what he was going to do next.

The engine revved, sending smoke up into the air. He sped around me, a full circle, before stopping right next to me as the window rolled down. He was giving me those eyes, those dark, mystery eyes. The ones that cried 'come hither.' I noticed a few random people had stopped whatever they were doing and were watching in awe. I tried to bite back a smile but it didn't quite work.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"Trying to get you into my car," He said seductively.

I looked down the street, wondering how to get out of this. As much as I wanted to get into his car, I knew guys like this were trouble.

"And what if I say no?"

"Hey, lady, get in his car!" A random girl shouted from the street, the rest of her friends laughing. I looked into his amused eyes, his eyebrows raised in question.

With an exasperated sigh, I opened the car door and slid in, hearing the girls giving whoops. "Are you happy?"

He just sped off with a screech of tires. "Better buckle up baby,"


	3. Chapter 3 Chill, Christina

**Chill, Christina**

I could hear loud pumping music as I walked up towards the races. I had no idea what I was doing, or who was going to be in there, but I had to find Sean.

I was extremely furious with him.

He had meant to be picking me up from the airport a good few hours ago. I'd been to his school, asked around, been told in Japanese about fifty times before one of the morons actually clocked on she was English. They eventually told me he would be at 'the races' and a girl named Rieko had given me directions. After that it had been plain sailing.

Yeah, right.

"Hey, hey girlie, can I help you?" A voice asked me. I looked at the guy in front of me in surprise, having been too busy staring where the loud music was emitting from to notice the guy at the gate.

"Oh erm...yeah, did a guy named Sean come in here?"

"Sean, you mean the American right?" He leant on the wall and smirked at me. "You his sister?" He looked me up and down. I snorted. I was wearing skinny jeans, knee high black boots, a blue sweater and a black leather jacket. Nothing to go crazy over. My blond hair was swept into a ponytail, my bangs falling over my forehead.

"No, his cousin," I hitched up my big backpack on my shoulder. It was heavy, and as I looked at the smirking guy in front of me, my stomach growled in hunger. "Is he in there?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah, go ahead," He let me pass him, probably watching my ass. "Good luck finding him," He added.

It turned out luck was exactly what I needed. This place was heaving with people. Guys were standing around glamorous, shiny cars, girls parading around in front of them with little more than underwear on. I'd never been anywhere like it. It must've shown on my face, because a couple of the women walking past me looked me up and down before sniggering. I was the only female in the whole place with any actual clothes on.

"Well...here goes," I murmured, taking the first few steps forwards. Instantly, people were turning their heads. I felt extremely uncomfortable, and angry.

As I scanned the crowds, I still saw no sign of Sean. Random people were bumping into my backpack and scowling at me.

"Hey blondie, what the hell are you doing?" A man with spiky black hair asked me as he sneered. I ignored him, deciding the best course of action would be to plant myself somewhere and wait for Sean to make an appearance.

The music still blaring, I looked for a place where I could just wait, but there was absolutely nowhere. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me.

"Looking for someone?" A man's voice whispered in my ear.

I started, wheeling around like a frightened bird and staring into dark eyes. "Hey I know a lot self defence dude so don't even try anything!" I warned, sounding like a complete idiot. The man before me just laughed, a genuine laugh, as if I really had amused him.

"Hey chill Christina," He popped a sweet into his mouth. My shocked expression fizzled into a confused one.

"Christina?" I echoed. He chuckled again.

"Yeah, Christina Aguilera, the singer? You look like her,"

It was my turn to laugh. I had to hand it to him, he was a charmer. He was taller than me by about two heads, with jet black hair that fell down his neck gracefully.

"Wow, that's one I haven't heard before," I could see a few girls watching intently a few metres back.

"Really? Hmm. So, what can I do for you Miss Tina?" He smirked.

"You can be really helpful and tell me where I can find a guy named Sean,"

A look of recognition flickered in his expression. "Sean? Boswell?"

"That's the one," I nodded eagerly.

"Why do you want him?"

"So I can beat the shit out of him,"

He laughed again. "Damn. A lot of people wanna do that to Sean lately,"

"That would be Sean. Is he here?"

"Depends," The guy sauntered closer to me, placing his arms on my shoulders. I stared up at him, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"On what?" I murmured, captivated by his eyes once more. He smelled extremely nice, a mixture of sweet and spice. My head was clouding over as prepared to answer me...

"Jenna?"

Sean's voice made me jump. I snapped my head to the side, meeting Sean's eyes. He stared at me, and I could see the cogs winding in his brain, before he let out a really loud "Shit!"

I let my bag fall to the floor as I pulled from the guys grasp quickly, walking over to Sean. "You think?"

Sean ran a hand over his head. "Shit Jenna I'm so sorry!"

"_You're _sorry! You said you would pick me up from the airport! I waited for _two hours _Sean!" I poked him hard in the chest.

"Yo Sean- Dayuum! Who is this?" A short guy with dark skin appeared next to Sean, eyes roaming up and down me.

"You know what Sean? You're just as irresponsible as you were back in the states. And what are you doing here? Your Mom sent you here to get away from racing!" I hissed, ignoring the new guys amused sniggers.

"I won Jenna! I won big," Sean grinned widely. "You have no idea how great it is out here,"

"Yo chill homie, I'm Twinkie by the way," The kid said smoothly, putting his arm around my shoulders. "So you his sister then?"

"No Twink. She's my cousin," Sean told him as I pushed his arms off my shoulders.

"Miss Tina has some fire," Said the guy with those dark, dark eyes. "Are all you Boswell's so keen for trouble?"

I met his eyes again and tried not to blush, looking away as I felt my stomach rumble again. "Sean I'm so hungry and I've been sitting on a plane for hours and I think I have jetlag and-"

"Alright alright I'll take you home," Sean said in defeat.

"Good," I said, smiling sweetly. I marched past him, before snapping my fingers at him. "Get my bag,"

"Oooiiii, she's got more than fire!" Twinkie exclaimed as Sean hoisted up my bag with a loud groan.

"What the hell do you have in here, bricks!"


	4. Chapter 4 Baby, Don't Knock It

**Don't Knock it til you've Tried It**

Twinkie immediately dropped the wrench he was holding when I came into the garage. He looked too happy for his own good, and Sean looked entirely too amused. I could feel every set of eyes on me. It was starting to get on my nerves.

"Yo!" Twink hollered.

"Shut up Twink," Sean sighed.

"What? I can't even say hello?"

"You know, you remind me of my friend back in the states," I said to Twink, whose eyes lit up. I then proceeded to pinch his cheeks and put on a Mommy voice. "Your just so damn cuuuute,"

"Cute! _Cute_!" Twinkie exclaimed when I let his cheeks go, Sean nearly on the floor with laughing. I just shrugged, glancing around and seeing two Japanese kids also in hysterics. One of them was Reiko, the girl who'd given me directions, and her English friend Earl.

"I like her, can we keep her Han?" He asked, looking up to the next floor, where the good looking guy was leaning on the railing, watching what was going on with amused eyes. He caught my blue ones with a smirk.

"She's got fire, yeah, but what else does she got?"

Sean snorted. "If you mean can she drive cars, think again, she crashes everything, and that includes a bicycle,"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault and you know it!" I snapped.

"It was your fault, you were riding it!" Sean retorted.

"You nearly ran me down with that stupid car, I couldn't do anything other than crash it!"

"Whoa take it down a notch would ya? You're almost worse than Reiko and Earl!" Twinkie cut in, his cheeks still a little red from where I'd pinched them.

"Come on," Sean said. I followed him up the stairs. He sat down on one of the couches and I had no other option than to plant myself next to him.

"So Christina, do you know anything about cars?" Han asked me, falling down next to me. Sean snorted again and I smacked his shoulder.

"Sorry to disappoint but...I have no idea about cars," I confessed, slightly uneasy by the fact this guy was making my stomach do funny somersaults.

"That's too bad, then again, it might be fun to try and teach you,"

I mentally cringed. Putting me into the driving seat was a disaster waiting to happen. I only just managed to scrape my licence and that was only because my driving instructor couldn't take giving me anymore lessons. I think he had a breakdown.

"If you value your life Han, I wouldn't," Sean said.

"What makes you so cocky Sean? Last time you drove a car back home didn't you send it spinning?" I asked in annoyance, ignoring Han's smirk. He knew I was annoyed, he knew cars were my weak spot and I didn't like it. I felt like this guy could read me like an open book, his eyes were so penetrating, they almost made my knees go weak.

"Ha! You ain't seen this boy drift have you?" Twink asked as he bounded up the stairs.

I blinked at him in confusion. "Drift?"

"Dayum! You look exactly like Sean did when he was gonna race D.K,"

"What's D.K stand for?"

"Donkey Kong," Sean grinned.

"You're not serious?" I said as I stared at him.

"No you idiot, it means drift King,"

I rolled my eyes. "Drift King? Seriously?"

"Hey don't knock it til you've tried it baby," Han said smoothly. He was eating sweets again.

"You guys are crazy. Driving around like maniacs, one of these days you're gonna get really hurt," I pouted, folding my arms.

"You sound like my Mom or something," Twinkie groaned.

I shrugged. "Well all racing is pointless in my opinion,"

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Sean asked me, his eyebrows furrowed. "I prove I'm a better racer,"

"No, you prove you have a better car."

"Yeah what's wrong with that?"

"There's no skill involved...you're just...driving,"

"There definitely isn't skill involved when that kids racing," Han joked next to me, ignoring Sean scowl. I turned to him.

"Do you race?"

"No," He said simply. "I actually agree with you,"

I was slightly flabbergasted. Of all the people to agree with me, I never thought it would be him. I assumed he was some badass of the road or something, he did own a badass garage after all. He grinned at my dumbfounded expression. "What? You thought I was like a D.K or something?"

I smiled. "Something like that,"

"You what Jenna, you're coming to the races tonight, cuz I'm gonna show you why I race," Sean said determinedly.

"I'm surprised your Dad hasn't killed you and buried you in the back yard," I mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5 Pleasure Doing Business

**Pleasure Doing Business **

"What am I supposed to do? Dress up like a whore?" I hissed at Reiko, who was sat on my bed madly texting Earl.

"Wear what you want, I don't care," She replied. I sighed. She was no help at all. Just because she didn't want to bother taking me to these so called 'races', she was being rather moody with me.

I pushed through my clothes. There was nothing in there that was very exciting. Not that I wanted to go dressed in underwear... The only thing I could find was my lilac dress, and that was just plain ridiculous. I couldn't turn up looking like I was going to prom.

In the end I settled for my black jeans, black thigh high boots, and my checked red shirt. It tied up in a knot around my waist, exposing an expectable amount of skin and my belly button ring.

_Not bad_, I thought. I let my hair out, so it fell down over my shoulders. I then applied a layer of mascara to my eyelashes and smoothed some lip gloss on my plump lips. I turned in the mirror. I'd always wanted to be taller, my legs weren't long and endless like some girls, they were just...legs. I had more ass than your average model, my figure that of an hourglass. "What about this?" I asked Reiko, who glanced at me.

"Well you'll get more of Han's attention,"

I blanched. "What?"

"Never mind. You coming then or not?" She spat as she dragged herself up. I grabbed my bag and followed her quickly.

The races were once again packed. As soon as I got out of Reiko's car, she wondered off and I was left standing on my own, again. I felt less ridiculous this time around, however, without my huge backpack.

"Barbie, so nice to see you again," A voice said next to me. I was slightly startled, and turned to face a guy who was literally raking his eyes all over my curvy form with nothing but lust in his eyes. I grimaced internally. This guy looked and was acting like a creep.

"Sorry, don't think we've met before," I managed to say.

"No, but I remember you from your last visit. You're not a sight a man could easily forget," He seemed to have taken me for an average whore. "The name is Morimoto, and you?"

I felt like slapping him, with his funny strawberry blond coloured hair and the horrible look in his eyes. "Jenna," I said quickly, instantly regretting it.

"Well, Jenna, do you wanan see how a _real_ rider does things?" He was getting too close to me. I didn't even realise I'd been slowly backing away from him until the back of my legs met the bonnet of Reiko's car. He slid his hand onto my waist.

I snapped.

With one strike, I kneed him squarely where the sun don't shine. He gave a loud howl of pain and staggered backwards, acting as if the whole world had crashed down around him. _What a baby._ "That's for touching me you asshole!" I exclaimed angrily.

"You little bitch!" Morimoto growled. I thought for a minute he might lunge for me, but a voice made him stop.

"I don't think she likes being touched, do you?" Han said, leaning casually against another car. He looked thoroughly amused. "You'd better go get yourself ready Morimoto, you have a big race soon,"

Morimoto let out what I presumed were a string of curses in Japanese as he hobbled off. Han came over to me, chewing on a pocky stick he had taken out of a bright pink packet. "You know, when you first told me about self defence, I thought you were joking Princess,"

I chuckled darkly. "Not a chance,"

"Well come on then," He said. We walked through the masses, heading towards the lifts, his hand on the small of back the whole time. I could see other girls eyeing me up as if I were some sort of evil bug they needed to squash. Han either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Sup baby!" Twinkie said as he saw me approaching with Han. "Looking fiiiine tonight,"

I shook my head. "You just don't give up do you?" I laughed.

"Never gurl, never."

Sean was looking at his car in detail, when he looked up and saw me. "There you are! Thought you'd bailed."

"Nah, I have to see what all the fuss is about don't I?" I answered with a grin.

"She just injured your competition, so you might have a fighting chance," Han said from behind me, making me start. I hadn't realised how close to me he was. Sean raised his eyebrows at him.

"You what?"

"Morimoto was hitting on me. I kneed him in the balls," I said simply.

Twinkie spluttered up the fizz he was drinking and began choking. Sean, laughing his head off, hit him squarely on the back, causing the smaller guy to jerk forwards. He coughed and spluttered. "You...really, did that?" He managed to choke out.

"Yeah,"

"She's my new best friend," Twink announced, pointing at me before bowing. I smiled at him, bowing back.

"Anytime,"

"This is sweet, what a nice little family you all are," A cold voice emitted from outside of the group circle. Everyone looked around. Takashi stood watching us, his arm around a pretty tanned girl with dark curly hair. She looked less than pleased about being with him. The guy, Morimoto, stood next to him, glaring at us all like we were parasites.

"So this is your cousin Sean?" He asked icily, eyes roaming me.

"What of it?" Sean bit back.

"You know how I knew Sean? Because she looks like trailer trash. Just like you," He sneered. My eyebrows furrowed in anger as Morimoto sniggered.

"Hey you," I said, pointing at him. "Did you tell the big badass how you cried when I kneed your pitiful excuse for balls?"

Sean bit back a smile. I watched as Morimoto fumed in anger, starting forwards. Takashi instantly stopped him by holding out his arm. His lips turned up into an evil smile, eyeing me for a few intense seconds. "I hope you're ready to race this time," he said as he refocused his attention to Sean.

"Oh I'm ready. I'm just sad it ain't you I'm takin on," Sean said coolly.

"I already beat you once. I don't need to do it again," He took off, ordering something in Japanese. His cronies sauntered off after him.

"Well he's just lovely," I said as the group went silent.

"I swear man, you two are gonna be the death of me," Twink breathed as if he had been holding his breath. "Can't you just keep your mouths shut?"

Me and Sean looked at each other. "Not really," We said simultaneously.

Drifting was exactly that. There was no other way to explain what it was. I watched as Sean raced this guy, flying around corners as if the car could just float. I had to admit, I was kind of impressed.

We all had to go up to the roof to see the end of the race, and once we got there, with a whole crowd of excited people, it was just a matter of seeing who drifted to the top first.

"Are you enjoying your first race then Princess?" Han asked me as he sat next to me on the bonnet of his car. I saw his eyes linger around my mid drift for a few seconds, before he quickly stuffed more Pocky into his mouth.

"If I say yes will I ever hear the end of it?"

"Hmm, probably not," He grinned.

The sound of a car broke into our conversation. I saw Sean's car drift into the lott, the crowd screaming and cheering manically as he did a few loops to show off. Morimoto's car stopped further back. He looked extremely angry...or more likely having a fit. I smirked. "Well at least Sean's good at something,"

A very pissed off looking Takashi strolled past Han, dropping the keys to the losing car in his hand. "Pleasure doing business," He said smoothly, tossing the keys in his hand. Takashi didn't even look at either of us.

"He's really not happy with you is he?" I whispered.

"Yeah I know but it's too much fun hacking him off," Han whispered back, leaning very close to me as he said it. I couldn't help but smile, even if my heart was racing. I prayed my cheeks weren't turning red.

"Hey, hey Han!" A woman's voice interrupted us. "Hey baby!" She cried, flinging her arms around him and kissing him straight on the lips. My eyes widened and nose wrinkled in disgust. She was tall, with a sparkly bikini top on, and the way she was leaning over, her skirt was riding up, revealing nothing more than a thong.

"Oh hey baby," Han finally said when she released his mouth. I stood up quickly, deciding to go and find Sean, not interested in being near her or him.


	6. Chapter 6 Play With Fire

**Play With Fire**

It was always Twinkie who was the first to greet me when I showed up at the garage. The crew were lazily chilling in the sun on the dock around the back, with sofas pulled out and even a coffee table. Han had his legs up on the table as he read a magazine and drank a bottle of beer.

"Where have you been man?" Twink asked as if he had hadn't seen me for a year. I smiled, holding up a couple of shopping bags.

"Retail therapy,"

"You buy anything nice eh?" Twinkie suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

"Not anything you'll see honey," I looked around. "Where's Sean?"

"He's going crazy. Hasn't stopped practicing his driftin since we got out here," He said just as the car zoomed around the corner, before disappearing again. I sighed.

"You see what you've done?" I said to Han, pointing at the spot where the car was a moment ago. He just shrugged with a smirk, watching me as I sank down on the sofa.

"Yo Jen, you want a fizz?" Twink asked me, I nodded and he tossed me a can. Instead of catching it gracefully, it flew straight past my hand, fizzing up and popping. Reiko screamed as the spray hit her, jumping up and rushing away quickly.

"Shit...sorry Reiko," I said wearily. She glared at me, before grabbing a can. "Shit! Reiko no!" I yelled, throwing myself up of the couch. I wasn't quick enough. She shook up the drink and shot it straight at me.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I yelled, rushing over the hose pipe and sending a jet of water at her. She grabbed a bucket of water and threw it at me, narrowly missing.

"Ha!" I cried out, only to be soaked by Earl. "That's cheating, you double teamed me!" I protested, though I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey...you know who we should get," Twink whispered, gesturing towards Han, who was pretending not to be interesting by our antics. I giggled. He looked up.

"You fucking dare, Twink, you fucking dare,"

"Who said anything about Twink doing it?" I said as he sprung up, placing my hand on my hip, the hose pipe in my other hand.

"Seriously, I'm not joking," He said as he stepped towards me, holding his hands up. Before I could even do anything else, he sprang at me, gripping me by the waist. I squealed as he twisted the hose from my hands.

"I wasn't really going to do it! I swear!" I cried out as he pointed it at me, still holding me, by back pressed against his chest.

"Oh really?" He said into my ear. I struggled in his grip but wasn't much use, he was quite a lot taller and stronger than me.

Sean appeared with the car and he screeched to a halt. "What the hell are y'all doin?" He looked extremely bemused.

"Sean, Sean tell him!" I pleaded, Han's momentary distraction giving me a bit a leeway. However, he wasn't distracted for long and he gripped me again, practically spinning me off the ground. I squealed again, waiting for the water to hit me, but the sound of cars racing towards us put a halt to everything.

Han dropped the hose and me, just as Takashi and his gang got out of their cars and came towards us like lions stalking their prey. Han moved forwards, frowning, but quickly switching to a friendly smile.

"Hey D.K, grab a chair, we were about to roast some marshmallows," He tried to joke. Takashi just shoved past him, a look of pure anger on his face.

"Hey man-" Twink tried, but he got the same treatment. Takashi made straight for Sean and all of a sudden, he was punching him in the face.

"Sean!" I cried, launching myself to aid my cousin, when someone grabbed me from behind. It was Han. I knew it was no use to try and get out of his grip, so I watched as Takashi pummelled Sean to the ground.

"Stay away from her," He growled in a low, menacing voice. "Or the only thing you will be driving is a wheelchair,"

He stalked back past me and Han. "Find yourself a new driver," He warned, and then, just like that, he was gone, and all the fun that we'd just been having evaporated into nothing. Han released me. I ran straight over to Sean. He spat out some blood.

"I'm alright," he said to me as I knelt down, his face cut up and bloody.

"What did you expect? You didn't just play with fire, you soaked the matches in gasoline," Han said, as cool and calm as ever. I frowned, seething in anger. How could he think it was expectable to just go around punching people? What was so wrong with this Takashi that he couldn't just leave everyone alone? Then again, Sean was the idiot. Going out with Takashi's girlfriend? Bad mistake. Even I knew that.

"Come on. We need to clean you up," I said soothingly, letting him get back to his feet.

"You really know how to make life easier for yourself, don't you?" I asked Sean as I sat opposite him, cleaning the blood off his face.

"Yeah well maybe if the guy wasn't such a dick, he might be able to hold onto his girlfriend," He said bitterly, wincing as I hit a sore spot.

"Be that as it may, I really think this guy will kill you,"

"He will," Han climbed up the stairs. I cast him a dark look as he settled himself on the couch opposite. "What's wrong with you princess? It's not like he mashed up your face,"

"You just don't get it do you? You did nothing! You let him beat Sean up and the only thing you could do was hold me back,"

He looked at me like I had two heads. "What was I suppose to do sweetheart? If you'd intervened he would have probably hurt you as well, is that what you wanted?"

"You pick the strangest times to become a gentleman don't you? You let this guy walk all over you Han," I saw Sean flinch and he batted my hand away.

"Look if you're this mad then don't come near my face because that hurt!"

"Let him walk all over me?" Han growled. I'd never seen him look so riled up; his calm exterior had suddenly vanished. "You have no idea what you're talking about,"

I stood up, not in the mood to talk to him anymore.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, standing up as well.

"Away from here!" I yelled. "Home! At least there I don't run the risk of getting beaten to a bloody pulp!"

Twink appeared in my vision, holding up my bags. "Hey baby I brought you your-"

I grabbed them quickly. "Thanks Twink," I muttered, before storming out of the garage.

"What the hells going on?" I heard him ask in confusion.


	7. Chapter 7 Thank You

**Thank You**

After working at that horrible stuffy Japanese takeaway I finally managed to escape. The cool night air was welcoming on my skin, the sky clear and full of bright stars. I sighed, boots clicking on the sidewalk. I'd refused to speak to Han since the argument about four days ago, which I knew was childish of me, but I wasn't prepared to apologise to him if he wasn't willing to apologise either. I doubted Han ever apologised to anyone. I imagined right about now he was sitting with a few of those girls, not giving a care in the world.

Why could I not get that guy out of my mind? Even in school I thought about him. I thought about how mad he made me, how completely and utterly arrogant he was. Then I thought about other things, like how good looking he was, how funny he could be. I was driving myself insane.

I was startled when a car sped by me and skidded to a halt. The guy who got out was the last person I wanted to see. Morimoto. He was sauntering up to me, a twisted smile on his mouth.

"Look who it is, trailer trash Barbie! And all _alone,_"

I glared at him, pushing my bangs from my eyes. "I already made it clear to you to leave me alone, or did you not understand that?"

I started as he grabbed me, throwing me against the cold wall of the alley. I let out a pained gasp, my eyes widening as he gripped my throat with his hand, squeezing so hard I began to see stars. "You are a little slut whose gonna get exactly what she deserves," he whispered hauntingly as he levelled with my face. He pushed me hard against the wall again, releasing my throat. I gasped as my windpipes opened up again, but barely had time to breath before he gave me a hard slam in the stomach with his fist.

"HEY! Hey Morimoto leave the bitch, Takashi needs us!" A voice sounded from somewhere ahead of us. I was holding my stomach as I gasped for breath. Morimoto grabbed me roughly again, whipping out a shiny, metal knife.

He slowly ran the blade over my neck, an evil smirk on his face. "You better watch out, Barbie, because this isn't over,"

Tears were running down my face as he sliced some of my skin, a moan of fear emitting from my throat. He laughed, letting me go. I fell to the floor with a thump, black dots circling in my vision. I had never felt so scared in my entire life, the sound of car skidding off barely registering. All I could hear was a faint buzzing. I scrambled into my bag for my phone, my hands shaking uncontrollably as I fiddled to turn it on. "No no no!" I sobbed when I realised the battery was dead. I cried and cried, not knowing how long I sat there until I pulled myself up.

I managed to stagger toward the general direction of Han's garage. It was closer than home and I really didn't have any other option. The garage door was open. I felt faint as I trudged in, probably looking like a state.

"You come to grovel for my forgiveness?" I heard Han joke, sitting at his desk leisurely reading a magazine. When I didn't reply straight away as usual, he looked up, his eyes widening as he took me in. He dropped his magazine and came over to me quickly. "What the hell happened?"

"He just came from nowhere and grabbed me and I didn't know what to do and my phone died and he had a knife and I think he was going to kill me!" I blurted, more tears running down my face. I felt the ground plummet towards me from an odd angle. Han grabbed hold of me quickly, eyes roaming over my face.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded. "Who?"

"Morimoto..." I replied quietly, my whole body shaking like a frightened squirrel. "I was so scared..." I sobbed.

"It's alright, you're safe now," He said quietly, pushing my hair from my eyes. He pulled me towards him and I buried my face into his shirt, his arms winding around my small form tightly. His warm embrace, his smell, and the lull of his heartbeat made me feel safe, like I belonged right here, with him. I felt like nothing bad could ever happen to me in his arms. After what seemed like forever, and when I'd finally calmed down enough, he eased me up the stairs and sat me down on a couch.

"Let me get something to clean that up," Han said as he regarded the cut on my neck. He disappeared for a moment, and I briefly wondered where everyone else was. Then it struck me, they were probably all at the races, which was probably why Morimoto had left like he did. So why was Han here, reading magazines, instead of the races?

Han came back after rummaging around for a minute and sat next to me with a first aid kit. I'd never seen him look so concerned about anything before. He took my face in his hands, running his fingers gently over the sore spots on my throat. "He's a bastard," He growled, a flash of anger in his eyes.

"It's my own fault," I whispered, tears glistening in my eyes. Han ran his finger over my cheek to wipe away my tears.

"He has no right to lay his hands on a woman like that. It's sick." He titled my head up so I was forced to look into his eyes. "Don't for a second think he deserves your tears,"

I nodded, forgetting about Morimoto for a blissful few moments as I stared at him. Han looked away, breaking the tension I could feel building between us. He cleaned up the cut quickly, as it was only small and not too deep he pressed a band aid over it. I hadn't seen this side of Han before; his caring, gentler side. He always seemed aloof, like he couldn't care less. Maybe he really did.

"You're gonna have some nasty bruises on your throat...but other than that, you'll be fine Princess," He said after he'd finished.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I felt awful. I still couldn't stop my arms from shaking, and I could feel a headache coming on.

"I'm gonna call Sean," He stood up, leaving me feeling helpless and vulnerable on the couch. As soon as I registered what he'd said he was already on the other side of the garage.

"No!" I said, standing up a bit too quickly. I used the railing to steady myself. "He's at the races isn't he?"

Han looked at me. "So?"

"_So_...Morimoto is probably there. I don't want Sean getting into a fight with him, you know what he's like and he'll end up dead or something!"

Han sighed, sliding his cell back into his pocket. "You and your cousin are wayyy too much trouble for your own good,"

I sank back down, leaning forwards and putting my head in my hands. Han approached me, kneeling down in front of me. "Hey? Are you ok?"

"Not really." I answered flatly, resting my chin in my hands and looking at him. "I guess I do run the risk of being beaten to a bloody pulp,"

Han pushed my bangs away again, and I realised he was too close to me. He was just too, too close. Maybe he was going to kiss me? I could feel sparks, the butterflies in my stomach. Everything else seemed irrelevant right at this moment in time, and all I could think about was getting closer to him...

Cars zoomed into the garage, bursting the bubble around our little world and shattering it. Han sprang up, a frown on his face, as Sean and Twinkie got out of their cars. Twinkie had a couple of girls with him and was chatting them up as usual, and as Sean spotted me he immediately knew something was wrong. He bounded up the stairs two at a time.

"What the hell?" He asked me, staring in horror at my bruises. "Who did that to you? Tell me now!"

Before I could answer Twink appeared next to him, the two girls left behind, huffing. "Jen what happened?"

"I ran into...I...it was..." I couldn't get the words out. I met Han's eyes and pleaded for help.

"I would sit down," he said to Sean.

Sean looked at me then to Han in aggravation. "Just tell me what happened to her Han!"

"Morimoto happened, that's what," Han said to him calmly, though in his eyes I caught a flash of fury.

"I'm gonna kill him," Sean growled, starting for his car.

"Sean no!" I exclaimed, running after him and grabbing his arm. "Don't you dare!"

"Jen the bastards can rough me up as much as they want, but not you!" Sean pulled from my grasp, opening up his car door.

"Sean..._please_," I pleaded, my voice breaking again. I felt tears forming in my eyes, the thought of him getting into trouble again over me made me feel physically sick. Han walked past me, down to Sean, putting his hand on my cousin's shoulder.

"Sean I want to kill him as much as you do. But not now. Not tonight."

I watched in anticipation as Sean thought about Han's words. He sighed in annoyance, glancing at me and shaking his head. "I'm sick to the back teeth of them losers," he grumbled, slamming his car door shut. I flew down the steps and gave him a long hug. I saw Han watching me as I looked over Sean's shoulder. As His dark eyes met my bright blue ones; I mouthed the words 'thank you'.


	8. Chapter 8 Can I Have Some?

**Can I Have Some?**

There was nothing I could do to cover the ugly bruising on my neck. Make-up looked ridiculous and stung to put on, and wearing a scarf made me look like a complete idiot. Luckily it was the weekend, so I didn't have to face the looks and gossipers at school, or Morimoto. I had no idea what else he might do to me, and it thoroughly freaked me out.

I dashed through thick sheets of rain with my hood up, my black leather jacket zipped up tight around my body. It was another lazy Saturday at the garage, after the week I'd just had, some fun was all I needed.

"It's horrible out there!" I exclaimed as soon as I got into the garage, pulling of my hood.

"Baby!" Twink grinned. "How you doin? You feelin better?"

I smiled, taking off my soaked jacket. "You know me, I'm always good,"

"I'm glad someone's in a good mood!" Reiko, unmistakably, barked out as she sat at the table with Earl, stuffing food into her mouth with chopsticks.

"Nice to see you too," I said to her.

"I don't just think something crawled up her ass, I think something _died _there too," Twinkie muttered to me, making me giggle. She shot us an angry glare, only making us laugh harder.

"Hey Jen, you know how to play cards?" Twink asked me as we sat down. He tossed me a can of soda which I miraculously caught.

"That was a risky thing you just did then," Han said as he appeared from nowhere, making me start. I pulled a face at him as he sat next to me. I turned my attention to Twinkie, trying to ignore the fact his leg was settled against mine. My stomach did a little flip.

"You mean like...blackjack or something?"

Twink sighed. "You have no idea do ya?"

"Not really," I confessed. Han snorted as Twinkie got out a deck of cards. I popped open the can, holding it as far away from me as I possibly could in case it decided to explode with fizz again. Luckily it didn't. I realised Han was watching me and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Do you want something or what?"

It's was Twinkie's turn to snort. He quickly pretended to be having a coughing fit, shuffling the cards madly in his hands. I rolled my eyes. "So what are we playing?"

After several games of blackjack, with a lot of help from Twinkie and Han, we were all getting rather carried away. We moved on to poker, and began betting on food. It all got a little interesting when it was Han's candy that became part of the bet. He calmly refused at first, until I demanded he do it and he gave in. The whole afternoon was spent being absolutely ridiculous. I loved every minute of it.

Sean was too busy working on his car and practicing drifting to be playing poker, and Twinkie fretted all day about his tyre usage. I was just glad no one had gotten beaten up, or threatened.

"I give up!" I sighed, throwing my cards down. "You guys are definitely cheating,"

"Hey, I just wanna win my candy back sweetheart," Han said, grinning when he saw my hand. "Better luck next time,"

"You eat too much of it anyways, you _should_ give it away," I huffed, folding my arms.

"Look, the day he gives up that candy is the day pigs fly," Twink said.

"I _thought _I saw your sister the other day," Earl joked. Twinkie gave him a slap on the head.

"Shut up Earl, you are a wanker!" Reiko roared. Everybody gave her a perplexed look and Earl sighed dramatically.

"It's an English word. It means dick, or erm...you know, a general idiot,"

"You shouldn't teach her these English words if she's just gonna call you them," I said to Earl, who nodded in agreement, before giving a yell and slamming his cards down. Twinkie just smiled slyly, slamming his own hand down, thinking he'd outsmarted everyone. They all looked at Han, who suddenly smirked.

"Read em and weep," He placed his cards down smoothly. Twinkie and Earl both began shouting at him as he took all the food from the table.

"Hey y'all, can you shut up?" Sean's voice yelled from down stairs, a spanner in his hand.

"Hey Sean, what are you gonna do? Make love to that thing? Why don't you give it a rest?" I said loudly, knowing he was probably scowling. Twinkie snickered as Sean gave us the middle finger. I could still hear the rain hammering on the roof as I felt my neck give a painful twinge. I gave a small, barely audible gasp of pain, my hand shooting to the bruising. I closed my eyes, wishing it away.

"Hey, you alright?" I heard Han say to me, opening my eyes to find him looking at me again. I gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah it just hurts every now and again,"

"You know what I think?" Twink said, making us both turn to him simultaneously.

"What do you think Twink?" I asked.

"I didn't think he could," Han murmured. I chuckled, Twink giving him a dark look.

"What I was gonna say was, I think we should get Sean one of them bumper stickers, you know the ones that say 'I heart my car' or something like that,"

"Shut up Twink!" Sean roared.

I got up, stretching out, the muscles in my stomach feeling tense and sore. "I'm gonna go home guys,"

"But we ain't even start yet!" Twink protested, the look on his face making me laugh.

"I'm tired," I said simply, grabbing my jacket.

"You're gonna go out in the rain?" Han asked me if I were stupid.

"I'm not gonna melt Han," I liked the rain, it gave me an excuse to run home before someone decided to attack me again. I couldn't forget the last words Morimoto had said to me, and my heart began racing uncomfortably every time I did.

"Why don't you take her Han?" Twinkie said with a glint in his eyes.

"What do I look like? A taxi service?" Han told him, obviously ignoring Twink's real meaning. I rolled my eyes.

"I am perfectly capable of walking," I zipped up my jacket.

Han stood up as if it was the most painful thing in the world and gave an overly dramatic sigh. "Come on then,"

"What? You're gonna walk?" I asked him dumbly as I followed him down the stairs.

"No you dumbass," He retorted. I pulled a face behind his back.

"I saw that,"

"How?" I demanded.

"Twink, don't let Sean do anything stupid while I'm gone," Han told Twink flatly.

"Don't worry Han, I got my eye on him," Twinkie grinned with his thumbs up. "You hear that Sean? You do what I tell you!"

"Don't bullshit Twink," Sean answered him.

We left them arguing. The rain came down heavily on Han's car as he sped around the roads, driving too fast to be considered safe. I took it upon myself to rummage into the glove box.

"What are you doing?" He asked me as I put on his black sunglasses.

"Cool, do I look gangster?"

He shook his head. "No, you look like an idiot,"

I pouted, pushing them up into my hair and continuing to nose around. He had so many empty candy packets it was ridiculous. "Why the hell do you eat so many of these things?" I asked, holding out a packet of his candy. He kept his eyes on the road.

"I used to smoke. It's the only thing that stops me from starting again,"

"So you went from one bad habit to the next?" I said. He chuckled, glancing at me.

"Yeah I guess so,"

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, finding a few boxes that were definitely not candy. He quickly shut the glove box.

"Quit your nosing!"

I grinned. "Oh come Han, I'm not twelve, I know what condoms are,"

He almost seemed embarrassed. My grin widened. "Awe is the big player embarrassed?" When he didn't reply I just giggled.

"I'm gonna drop you off in the middle of the road if you don't stop," He threatened, pointing his finger at me. I drew an invisible zip over my lips.

After a few minutes I felt and heard my stomach rumble. "Hey, can I have some?"

Han looked at me like I'd just sprouted an extra arm. I shook my head rapidly. "No no! I meant candy!" I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks heating up. "I'm hungry,"

Han pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head with a small smile on his face. "Fine, whatever, just don't eat all of it,"

"I swear I should have eaten something today," I mumbled.

"You wanna go eat?" Han suddenly asked me.

"What?"

"Food, let's go eat food," He said, already making his mind up.

He drove us to a small Japanese takeout which looked amazingly authentic. As soon as he walked through the door it was obvious he was a regular customer, because the guy on the till greeted him like a long lost friend, coming out from behind the counter to give him a hard clap on the back. He was a very large man, with a big belly that hung over his trousers, so Han jerked forwards slightly.

"Who is this pretty lady then?" He said as he regarded me.

"Oh yeah, Goro this is Jenna, Jenna, Goro," Han introduced. I smiled at the large man, squealing slightly as he gave me a hearty kiss on the cheek and a rather hard squeeze.

"What happened to you darling? Did Han get too carried away?" Goro asked as he looked at my throat. "You know he always-"

"And we're gonna sit down now! Bring the usual eh Goro?" Han exclaimed, throwing his arm around my shoulder and leading me to a table near the window. I was completely gobsmacked.

"That's erm...Goro," Han said meekly.

"He's...nice?"

Han laughed. "He's a good guy, just gets carried away sometimes,"

"So you come here a lot then?"

"I used to come here after school before I left," He looked slightly different here somehow, like he had fond memories. They were laced into his eyes like ghosts, ghosts that he missed. We sat chatting idly for a while before Goro came back with a crazy amount of Japanese food. I hadn't heard of half of it, luckily for me Han hadn't asked for anything too out of the ordinary.

"So what's your story then?" He asked me as I fiddled with my chopsticks.

"What do you mean?"

"Your story. Why you came out here. Sean has his, so I figure, you have yours," He took hold of my hand and placed my fingers in the correct positions. "There, better?"

Nodding, I thought about his question, trying to keep my heart rate down. "Well...it's not exactly a happy story,"

Han met my eyes. "It's OK, I can take it,"

"OK...well, my Mom passed away two years ago, she died really suddenly, took us all by surprise. It hit my Dad the hardest. He started drinking, isolating himself...and then one morning I came downstairs and he was gone." I put my elbow on the table and leant my chin on my hand. "Vanished into thin air. So...after looking for him for a very long time, I decided to move out here and...well, move on,"

Han had also leant forwards, his face a mask, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. My leg was beginning to do a little jig under the table.

"Do you still not know where he is?" He finally asked me.

"No, and I doubt I ever will. He could be dead for all I know," I stuffed more food into my mouth, feeling vulnerable under his gaze. It was hard to think coherently when he was sitting straight opposite me, eyes lit up from the amber glow of the takeout. "I'm just hoping he's happy, wherever he is,"

Han noticed my hand quivering and took hold of it. "Jenna Boswell. Your life is just one rollercoaster isn't it?" He intertwined our fingers together, watching them for a long moment before looking at me again.

"Yeah...it's a family trait I think..." I managed to whisper, never wanting to look away from his eyes ever again.

There was a loud buzzing sound, startling both of us. It was coming from Han's jacket pocket. He muttered something unhappily under his breath as he fished it out, looking at the caller I.D and scowling. "I'll be back in a sec," he said to me. I just nodded, watching as he left the takeout and stood on the street, talking away on his phone. Whatever he was saying, he didn't look happy, and he glanced at me a few times as he spoke. I stabbed my food in annoyance, wishing the world would just leave me and Han alone. What was I even thinking? I'd seen how he was with all those other girls, but with me it felt different, he was different. It was all very confusing.

"Enjoying your food?" Goro's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, oh yeah, it's amazing," I said genuinely. Goro's sights trained to Han, who was still on his cell.

"You're a lucky girl. He never brings girls here, you must be very special to him," He mused.

"You think?" I squeaked out.

"I know. I've known Han a long time. Believe me,"

My eyes automatically found him once more, and he was looking at me again, and we just stayed like that, watching each other, until eventually he got off his cell and drove me home.


	9. Chapter 9 Boom Boom Pow!

**Boom Boom Pow!**

I came out of the house for school, to find Han standing outside, arms folded, leaning against his car. For a moment I was stunned, wondering why on earth he was here at seven am on a Monday morning, when a smile hit my face before I could stop it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, walking over. He shrugged, gesturing towards his car.

"Taking you to school,"

I put my hand on my hip and squared up to him. "Why?"

Han put his arms on my shoulders, leaning towards me, just as he had the first time we met at the races. "I figured you'd be nervous, you know, with Morimoto there and everything,"

I tilted my head, looking up at him through my mascara clad eyelashes. "Oh, so you were worried about me?"

Han grinned. "Don't get too carried away. Anyway, I'm only taking you because a have a weird fetish for schoolgirls,"

I hit him hard the shoulder. "Shut up!"

I didn't want to leave his car when he reached the school, but before I knew it, I was inside, heading towards my locker. I opened it glumly, searching around for my textbooks, when someone barged into my shoulder, knocking me flat against the cold metal. I stared in shock as Morimoto gave an evil smile.

"You look terrible, did something happen to you?" He said, his voice sending chills of terror down my spine. I was silent, staring into his eyes. He smirked. "You're scared of me now, aren't you?"

His finger traced the thin scar on my neck where he'd cut me. I furrowed my eyebrows in anger, moving my hand to slap him, but he caught my wrist. "Have you not learnt your lesson?"

"No. But you're about to,"

Before I even knew what was happening, a fist punched Morimoto straight in the face, sending him flying off me. My eyes widened in shock as Han caught him in the face three times, Morimoto falling to the floor with a loud thump. His face was bleeding and he was groaning in pain as Han knelt down beside him. "You ever touch her again, and I'll hurt you in ways you never thought were possible. Are we clear?"

Morimoto was panting as he glared up at Han, but he had the good sense to nod his head.

"Good," Han said, giving him a light tap on the shoulder, before he swung up casually, flipping a sweet into his mouth. "Well I guess I'll see you later," He said to me, planting a kiss on my forehead.

I watched him leave silently, my mouth open, half of the student population staring from me to Han, to a beaten up Morimoto.

"Dayum! Han really kicked his ass!" Twinkie's voice exclaimed gleefully from beside me. I barely heard him. A very angry looking teacher came hurtling down the corridor screeching in Japanese, her glasses lopsided on her face. Twinkie grabbed my arm and yanked me into class quickly.

"You should have seen it! Han was like boom boom pow! And Jen was like standing there with her mouth hanging open, there was even a bit of drool-"

I put my hand over Twinkie's mouth. "Shut up! He's lying!" I protested. We were sitting in the cafeteria at lunch, and Twink had launched into the story of my rescue and hadn't shut up about it since. I mean sure, I had been drooling, but come on, it was Han for crying out loud. I felt like one of those cartoons with the hearts surrounding them, all gooey eyed and mushy. I was completely crazy about this guy.

"I wish he'd let me take him out," Sean huffed, not looking very pleased.

"I'm glad he didn't. You think Morimoto is gonna listen to you?" I pointed at his scowling face. Reiko and Earl looked over our shoulders at someone.

"Look, it's him," Earl said. I wheeled around in my seat, which wasn't my most subtle move ever, and saw Morimoto in the lunch queue, his face puffy and bruised. He looked extremely unhappy and some of his mates around him were sniggering at him.

"He deserves it anyway," Twink said. "He hurts my Jen like that he's gonna get a beating."

"You're sweet," I beamed at him, making him roll his eyes.

"Well we now definitely know who Han has eyes for," Reiko said, looking pointedly at me. I blushed, pretending to be really interested in my lunch.

"He said he weren't into school girls," Sean bit back at her.

Earl grinned. "He says a lot of things,"

I tuned them all out, staring at my food and wondering if what Reiko had said was true. Did Han have eyes for me? I spent the rest of the day pondering that thought and didn't hear a peep from Morimoto or any of his friends.

Result.


	10. Chapter 10 Care To Join Me?

**Care To Join Me?**

I took one look at the homework on my bed and grimaced. I'd been doing anything to get out of doing it for most of the morning, which including hovering, sorting out my clothes, organising my CD's into alphabetical order...the list was endless. My apartment was now spotless.

Sean's Dad, my Uncle, was working on his car on the other side of the street. He usually rented out this apartment, but when I'd asked if I could come over here, he'd let me stay, for free, after a lot of persuasion on my Uncle's side.

He was my Mom's brother, and had been just as devastated as me when she died. Though he and my Dad hadn't really gotten on, he had helped me try to find him too. It hadn't been much use. My Dad was gone, that much was for certain.

I decided to have a long hot shower. The water felt good on my skin, the bruise on my stomach was now a faded yellow colour, and barely hurt anymore. At least it wasn't as permanent as the thin line on my neck, which reminded me everyday what that bastard had done. At least he didn't bother me anymore. Apparently Han had really scared him.

I'd just pulled on my black leggings and a loose white top when I heard the sound of an engine cut off. I frowned, my hair still wet as knocking proceeded on my door.

I slid it open, to find Han standing outside, my Uncle staring at his car before rolling his eyes. I looked back at Han who found it all rather amusing as usual.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," He replied, blundering in before I could stop him. I stood at the doorframe for a moment, completely perplexed, before sliding it shut and following him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just, you know, chilling," He replied as he looked around my apartment.

I stared at him as he went over to my fridge and opened it. "You have beer!" he exclaimed, pulling a bottle out.

"It's my Uncle's, he had no room in his fridge! Put it back!" I roared, trying to grab it from him. He smirked, holding it high above my head, and I folded my arms, scowling at him. "Fine, drink it, but don't blame me when my Uncle finds out,"

He flicked the lid off with the edge of the counter and took a big swig. I just ignored him, going into my bedroom and sitting at my dresser, turning on my hairdryer. Once I finished, I began brushing out my hair, giving a yelp of surprise when I saw him leaning on my doorframe, watching me. I narrowed my eyes at him in the mirror. He sauntered in, throwing himself down on my bed.

"Comfy," He mused. "Care to join me?"

I watched as he held my homework in front of his face. "Someone hasn't done their work," He said. I snatched it away from him.

"I was getting to it," I hissed, trying to stop myself from going red.

"Sounds like lies to me Princess," He sat up, scanning my bedroom, his eyes finding the post it board where I'd stuck up all of my favourite photos. He stood up, peering at one in particular. "Is that your Dad?"

He was looking at the picture of me when I was about ten, my arms around my Dad's shoulders as with both smiled happily. "Yeah," I muttered. He proceeded to open some of my drawers.

"Oh my god I'm going to KILL you!" I yelled, trying to push him out of my room. "What is wrong with you today?"

He laughed at my feeble attempts at moving him. "What? Are you shy or something?"

"You don't just come into people's homes and look through their stuff!"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "Nice underwear,"

I threw up my hands in exasperation and left the room. "Look at what you want,"

He followed me with a chuckle, looking around at my little front room. "Wait a minute. You don't have a TV,"

"I don't need a TV," I replied indifferently, picking up some books and shoving them on a shelf. He gave me a disbelieving look and I sighed. "Ok...I can't afford a TV, happy?"

"Hmm. Maybe you should sell some of these CDs," He said, taking a few from my shelf. "Billie Holiday? Britney Spears?" he pulled a face. "_Pink_?"

"Hey! They're classics!" I defended. "Anyway, my Mom bought me those, I wouldn't sell them in a million trillion years,"

He had the good sense to put them down. I was fuming with him. I was also thinking about other things...like getting him back into my bed again. I quickly stomped on that thought, it wasn't worth the embarrassment.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Yes! No! Well...a little," I folded my arms. "Did you come here for a reason or was it to just poke around?"

"Hey, sweetheart, who was it going through my car the other day?" He said accusingly, poking my forehead.

"Oh shut up," Was all I could murmur, making him laugh triumphantly. "You're an ass,"

"Huh. Well I was gonna try and teach you to drive properly today but...if I'm an ass then-"

"You what?" I cut in, staring bug eyed at him. "Oh no, no no no you do not want me to drive, seriously, I can't! I can't drive! I just can't drive, it terrifies me!"

"Calm down will you? It's not like I'm gonna make you race. Although that would be _really _funny...Get ready, come on,"

I watched helplessly as he slid my door open and made his way to his car. _Oh shit oh shit! _I thought furiously, having no other option than to pull on my shoes and follow him. This was _not _gonna be good.


	11. Chapter 11 You're Driving

**Hey! I'd just like to thank everyone who is supporting this story. I guess it's a story now? I kind of went from one shots to developing characters. Damn. Never mind. I think I know the movie Tokyo Drift by heart now, but it literally kills me inside when Han dies. It's so not fair! :'( **

**On the bright side, the new Fast and Furious has Han in it! Woo! I'm so excited. Nobody else gets my enthusiasm at all, but I hope you lovely people do! **

**Xxx**

**You're Driving**

"I told you, I can't drive." My fingers were curled so tightly around the steering wheel that my knuckles were turning white. I was staring straight ahead, the car park we were in was empty and deserted.

"What's so scary about it?" Han asked me as if I were crazy. "Just put the keys in the ignition and drive,"

I sighed. "Fine!" I started up the engine.

"Now this is a manual so-"

"I know it's a manual!" I snapped at him. He held his hands up.

"So now what?" I asked through gritted teeth. After that I resulted in making the engine jump several times, I stalled the engine, I nearly crashed...I knew Han was beginning to get the reason I hated driving.

"Just relax!" he said to me for the tenth time, as I slammed on the brakes and we both jerked forwards.

"Don't yell at me!" I hissed.

"That wasn't yelling you dumbass. I think I have whiplash..." Han groaned, putting his hand to the back of his neck.

"Stop whining you baby, I did tell you, but no, you don't listen to me do you?"

Han gave my forehead a hard flick and I yelped. "Hey that hurt!"

"That was the point idiot! Now try again!"

I did try again. And again. I had to admit, I was getting slightly better, but I couldn't concentrate with Han sitting right next to me. He was constantly loosening my iron grip on the wheel with his hand, his touch making my whole body tingle. I was driving myself mad. No pun intended.

"Turn the wheel! Turn it, don't cross your arms either,"

"I'm not!" I roared.

"Now try and stop the car without injuring me," He instructed. Han could be really bossy when he wanted to be. I eased my foot over the brake, stopping extremely slowly, a complete contrast to how fast I'd done it before. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Well that's one way to do it,"

I hit my forehead on the steerwheel a few times. The car had suddenly begun rolling backwards. I squealed, looking around wildly. Han rolled his eyes. "The handbrake!"

"Oh!" I smiled sheepishly, putting it on quickly. The car stopped and I proceeded to hit my head on the wheel. How could I forget to put the _handbrake _on? I really was a fail.

"Will you stop doing that to my car?" Han's annoyed voice asked me. I ceased my head hitting, rubbing the red patch now on my forehead.

"Han, Han can we please stop now? We've been out here for nearly two hours," I pleaded.

"Yeah but, you're driving," He said with an evil grin on his face. I stared at him in sheer horror.

"Did you not just see what I did? No freakin way!"

"I was kidding Princess, you really think I'd let you drive out on the road?" He laughed. "That was too easy,"

I punched him in the arm. "I hate you,"

"Good. Now get out of that seat," he demanded. I stuck my tongue out at him as we switched over. "How you got your licence amazes me,"

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh, because I really had no idea how I'd got it either. My instructor had practically thrown it at me. I don't think he ever wanted to see me again, and to be honest, I didn't blame him. I really lived up to the stereotype, woman are rubbish drivers. It was embarrassing. I noticed Han staring at me. My heart began to flutter. "What?"

He snapped out of it instantly. "Nothing. Are you done spacing out?"

"Me spacing out?" I grumbled as he did a few drifts around the car park. "Show off." I huffed as he chuckled.

"I have the worst neck ache to record," Han groaned as we got to the garage, rubbing his neck again. I made a noise between a scoff and a huff before slamming his car door shut and stomping towards Sean, who was working on a car. He looked at us knowingly, slightly sympathetic towards Han, who was still massaging his neck.

"Good lesson?" he grinned.

"No, she's killed me," Han said overdramatically, collapsing into a chair.

"Stop being a drama queen!" I snapped.

"I told you," Sean said to Han, ducking his head as I went to hit him.


	12. Chapter 12 Check Mate

**Check Mate**

"Check mate."

"What? Are you serious?" I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at the board. "How did you do that?" I looked up at Han, completely perplexed. He was good at everything. Chess wasn't exactly my strong point, but I'd played it before and was pretty confident. Not anymore though.

He tapped his nose. "Secret,"

I grabbed all my pieces and began setting them up again. "I'm going to win this time, you can't win four times in a row!"

"Just face it sweetheart, you can't beat me, you never can and never will,"

"We'll see about that," I slammed down my last piece. "Go!"

He smiled, and my insides turned to mush. Soft, melty mush. I was sat opposite him in the garage, my legs swung over a stool, trying to not let him distract me. The whole afternoon had floated by, and I really didn't want it to end. The others were sitting in various places, doing their own thing, but I barely noticed their presence. I was scaring myself.

"Yo Sean, you need a new transfer case," Toast's voice said somewhere to my right. I moved a piece. Han knocked it off the board straight away.

"Too easy," He grinned. I glowered at him, trying again. He did the same thing, managing to knock two of my pawns from the board in one move.

"Arrgh!" Earl groaned, and I turned to him, but he wasn't looking at me.

"What is it?" Sean asked him.

"You lot are a disgrace to drifting." Earl sounded, getting everybody's attention. I raised my eyebrows as he continued. "Sean, how many transfer cases have you been through this week?"

Sean blinked at him, before looking over his shoulder at Toast and grinning. Earl turned to Reiko. "Reiko Chan, that love bug you drive is only good for one thing, and that's taking surf boards to the beach,"

She lunged at him. Alden grabbed her, being a lot bigger than her he actually swung her into the air at the same time. I glanced at Han who was watching me, an amused look in his eyes.

"And Twinkie!" Earl laughed. "You drive a minivan. And you can't drift,"

Twinkie shook his head, not taking his eyes of his PSP. Earl turned to Han. "Han what is this? The special Olympics of drifting?"

Suddenly Sean, Toast and Alden grabbed hold of Earl, kicking and screaming, and were off with him. I watched them go, not quite sure what I was seeing. "Erm...where are they taking him?"

"To a bad place," Han said mysteriously. "Check mate,"

"WHAT?"

"You are really crap at this," He mused, as I tried to work out what he'd done for the fifth time.

"You're cheating, aren't you?"

"Why'd you automatically assume I'm cheating?" He asked me. "Anyway you let yourself get too distracted, it was really easy to beat you,"

"I give up! You have magic powers or something,"

Han just laughed, running a hand through his hair. I realised everyone else had vanished, and I really did wonder what they were all doing to Earl. Han suddenly caught my chin with his hand and I jumped, staring with wide eyes as he lifted my face up. He ran his eyes over my neck. "You don't have bruises anymore," He said, and I wondered if he could hear my heart beating wildly in my chest. I felt like it might burst. It got worse when he ran a finger along my scar, stopping right at the hem of my top.

"No..." Was all I could manage to mutter, acutely aware of his finger on my skin, the sensations making my face flush.

"WOOOO! You should have seen what they did to Earl!" Sean yelled, making both me and Han jump out of our skins.

I bit the inside of my mouth, Sean's face falling slightly as he glanced from me to Han, who had slipped away from his stool in a split second. He clapped Sean on the back. "Forget Earl, I need to talk to you about a race,"

And just like that, he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13 Too Close

**Too Close**

As it turned out, they'd managed to strap Earl to the top of a car and driven him around a closed down Mall. Earl had taken about a week to properly recover, and every time one of them moved in the garage, he would jump up, expecting to be grabbed at any moment. It was rather funny.

I knew the races were on again tonight, but I couldn't seem to muster up enough courage to go. Apparently Sean was racing again, and he was really confident he was going to win. I was sat in my apartment, eating noodles, my homework spread around the table haphazardly. I couldn't remember the last time I'd looked at it, so it was probably already late. I was almost unsurprised when I heard the rev of an engine. The person who had shown up didn't even bother knocking and just slid my door open.

"Don't you knock?" I scolded, not even bothering to turn around.

"Don't you lock your door?" Han replied smoothly, putting his hands over my eyes.

"This is really stupid Han, you already gave yourself away," I drawled, squealing when he squeezed his hands over my eyes. "OW!"

"Why aren't you ready?"

"Ready?" I finally turned to him. He was looking delectable in a blue shirt and dark jeans.

"The races,"

I sighed. "I don't want to go,"

Han had already gone into my bedroom. I jumped after him, watching as he turned my clothes inside out. "Seriously, do you have anything remotely sexy in here?"

"Get out of my clothes! I already told you I don't wanna go!" I exclaimed, watching in disdain as he threw some tops on my bed. "Han!"

He stopped for a minute. "Why not?"

"Because...because I have a ton of homework," I lied.

"If you're scared of Morimoto-"

"I'm not scared!"

Han grinned. "Then we have no problem, do we?"

"I...well..." I breathed hard out of my nose, folding my arms.

"Come on Princess, it'll be fun, plus you'll be with me," Han chucked my black skirt at me. It hit me in the face, and I pulled it off with my hands, glaring at him. He found my checked shirt, and chucked that at me too, which I managed to catch. "Put them on,"

"Are you seriously telling me what to wear?" I asked through gritted teeth. He nodded, walking over to me and pulling my hair out of its ponytail, so it fell loosely over my shoulders.

"There. Now hurry up," He left me in my bedroom, a grin on his face.

Fifteen minutes later, we were speeding off at record speeds. I watched the lights dancing over the car window, unable to bring myself to look at Han, who had been smirking the whole way. The radio was playing an upbeat Japanese song in the background, my nerves getting worse the further away we got from home. My leg began to do that funny little jig again, and it didn't go unnoticed by Han.

"I already told you not to be scared," He said, glancing at my hands as I twisted them around each other.

"And I already told you I'm not," I mumbled unhappily, wishing he'd stop looking at me. I felt exposed, like I was a shy puppy who'd been told off, and was now peeing itself in the corner. My skirt wasn't long enough, and neither was my shirt. I hadn't felt so bad in my jeans, but now I was flashing my bare legs around. "Anyway, haven't you got a billion other people you could take?"

Han, who was opening a packet of sweets with his free hand, just shrugged. "You're the most fun,"

"Oh, woo, I'm the _most _fun, yay me," I drawled, my words thick with sarcasm, making him laugh.

"Plus you look good in skirts,"

I rolled my eyes. "So do half the other girls at this place,"

"I didn't notice," He said airily, turning into the lot where Toast and a couple of other guys were standing, chatting away and laughing amongst themselves. I didn't know how to reply to what he'd just said, so I kept my mouth shut as we drove in. A mini me in my head did a little 'woop' dance.

I stepped out of the car, looking around, my skin itching with anticipation and nerves. Han was greeting everyone, as usual, as I leant on his car and waited for something to happen. A few girls had already draped themselves over him. I watched out of the corner of my eye, wondering if what I was feeling right then was jealously. I hadn't ever felt jealously before. I'd never had anyone to be jealous of, or jealous over. But right now, a big, green monster was crawling around my insides, trying to claw its way out and cause some havoc. Han gave the girls a slight smile as he watched me, before he brushed them off. He came over to me, and leant his arm on the car.

"What's wrong?" He asked, more of a demand than a question. I stared at him, surprised he'd just left the disgruntled girls standing there, giving us evils.

"That," I whispered, pointing at the guys I desperately wanted to avoid. Morimoto and Takashi, who were over the other side of the lot. They hadn't noticed us yet, but I was betting they would eventually. Han was so close to me I was pressed against the car tightly.

"Are you sure?" He smirked, his smooth voice sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. I narrowed my eyes at him, the tension thick between us.

"Yes,"

His eyes flicked to my mouth, back to my eyes, and his hand found my chin. "Liar," He murmured.

"Whoa! Break it up before Sean sees ya!" Twinkie exclaimed gleefully. Han swore loudly, and I blinked at him, slightly dazed.

"Twink I swear I'm going to kill you," Han said as he sat on his car.

"Well excuse me for tryin to save your ass," Twinkie replied as I shook my head, following Han's lead and sitting next to him.

"Save whose ass?" Sean appeared, none the wiser, looking at all of us questioningly. I just shrugged, my cheeks already red anyway.

"No ones. You ready to race?" Twink gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"You ain't gonna know what hit you tonight!"

I really wanted to grab Han and throw him down onto the bonnet of the car whilst kissing him until he couldn't breathe, but I controlled myself. Like Twinkie said, it might be a bit disastrous in front of Sean. Not that I was remotely bothered what he thought, Sean was...well, Sean. The fact I had been literally an inch away from his lips made me squirm, just the thought of it sent me into a crazy frenzy.

"I might put Earl on top of my car today," Sean mused as Earl straightened up, eyeing us all with wide eyes.

"Look guys, that jokes old now," He said nervously, backing away.

...

"So, I'm guessing you don't drive,"

I jumped, completely startled, as I heard a strange voice behind me. We'd been up on the roof for the past half an hour, waiting for Sean's race to start, and I'd been peering at Earl's engine for the past few minutes, trying to remember the various parts he had explained to me. Earl was now having an animated argument with Reiko, and the two were practically an inch away from murdering each other.

"Oh! Well, no," I said, turning to face the stranger. He looked pleasant, he was tall, with dark hair and tanned skin, his voice thick with a Japanese accent.

"You're Sean's cousin, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"Well I'm Isamu," He held out his hand. I smiled.

"Jenna," I replied, slipping my hand into his. "Are you a racer?"

"Yeah, never raced here though."

"Ah, so you're scoping out the competition, right?" I asked.

"You could say that," He laughed, raising his eyebrows at Reiko and Earl. I shrugged.

"They do that a lot,"

"So you're from America right? I went their once when I was a kid,"

"Where did you go?"

"New York,"

"Ah, good place, a bit crowded..." I felt someone behind and turned around. It was Han. "Oh hey," I said, not sure why he looked so stony.

"Sean is racing in a minute,"

"Oh OK," I turned back to Isamu, who was staring straight at Han.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Han said rather rudely. I frowned, wondering why he was being so harsh.

"We were just talking," Isamu said coldly. "Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Not if you want to race around here there isn't," Han threatened.

"_OK!_ Han, let's go!" I exclaimed to him, giving him a gentle push towards Reiko and Earl. "Han," I warned when he didn't move. He didn't look at me, only glared at Isamu, before finally letting me drag him away.

"I'll see you later Jenna," Isamu said smugly. Han muttered something angrily under his breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I hissed at him when we were out of earshot. "I was having a pleasant conversation with him,"

Han snorted. "_You _were having a conversation. He was trying to figure out how to sleep with you,"

I gave him an angry look, my mind reeling. Why would he think that Isamu wanted to sleep with me? Did I not have more to offer than just my body? I was insulted. "How do you know that?"

"I'm not stupidly naive like you," He said, giving my forehead a hard jab.

"Naive?" I repeated, my voice an octave higher than normal. "You...you are..." I couldn't quite think of the word. He raised his eyebrows, watching me in amusement, and I was glad he was back to his normal, laid back self. I gave a huff and folded my arms, aware I looked and sounded like a complete idiot. "A jerk!"

I spotted Morimoto and his cronies not too far from us and quickly used Han as my hiding place, trying my hardest to blend in. Han shook his head with a smile. "He's not even looking this way,"

"So?"

"So stop hiding, I told you, he's not gonna hurt you," Han gripped my shoulders and pulled me back up to my normal height, pushing my hair out my face like he always did. We heard car engines. "That's probably Sean,"

"The boy wonder?" I asked teasingly. "Didn't D.K tell you to get a new driver anyway?"

"Like I listen to D.K," Han lazily folded his arms and leant back against Earl's now closed bonnet.

"But I thought he was like, you know...the mafia or Yakuza or something stupid like that," I murmured, glancing over to him. He had his arm around Neela.

"No, he isn't. He thinks he is." Han patted the spot next to him and I obliged, folding one of my knees up to my chest. "His Uncle is Yakuza,"

"Oh...so is he just full of hot air?"

"Basically,"

I smiled slightly. The guy really was an idiot. "So why do you even bother with him?"

Han shrugged. "Profit,"

I should have known money was involved. It always was. My Dad always got wrapped up in the wrong kind of people for money. "You really think it's worth it?" I asked absentmindedly.

Han was twisting a piece of my hair in his fingers. "It's nothing I can't handle," We watched as Sean got out of his winning car, the crowd going ballistic, again.

"Are you sure?"

He let my hair fall through his fingers, back down to my shoulder again. "You're not worried about me are you?"

"No," I said stubbornly, though there was a grin on my face.

"Hey Han, get over here!" Twinkie yelled. "You too Jen!"

We got up, making our way over to Sean. My eyes caught a familiar face. Isamu. He had his whole body pressed up against a girl, who was in six inch heels and wore a belt for a skirt and a tank top. His tongue was shoved down her throat. I practically gagged.

"I told you," Han mused happily.

"Oh shut up,"


	14. Chapter 14 Surprise!

**Surprise!**

I stepped out of the shower, my feet leaving wet footprints on the matt. The bathroom was steamed up, so I yanked the window open, a billow of hot steam flooding out. I sighed, my skin a little red from the hot water. I liked very hot showers, it was probably not good for me, but I couldn't help it.

I wondered out of the bathroom, wrapped in my leopard print towel, and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Han, sitting leisurely on my couch, his legs up on the table.

"What is WRONG with you!" I screeched, my hand over my heart. "You almost killed me! About ten years off of my life right there,"

Han was trying not to laugh. "It's too easy to get in here,"

"Don't you have better things to do than sit around my apartment?" I asked him once I'd got my breath back. He shrugged, looking me up and down.

"Are you gonna get dressed?" He asked in amusement. "Great towel by the way, very sexy,"

I stuck my tongue out at him before going into my bedroom and slamming the door shut. I began getting changed, not quite believing he'd just appeared in my apartment like that. I really needed to lock my door. How long had he been in there? I cringed, wracking my thoughts, praying to God I hadn't been singing.

I slipped on my skinny jeans, taking my time. He could wait around if he really wanted to, it didn't bother me.

I was trying to decide what top I could wear, when I spied something on the wall that scared me more than Han ever could. I let out a high pitched squeal, rushing out of my bedroom and smacking straight into Han, who'd obviously stood up to find out why I had screamed so loudly.

"What the hell?" He asked, staring down at me.

"There's a huge spider in there!" I cried, pointing to my room. "Get it out!"

Han rolled his eyes. "You're scared of a _spider?_" He said incredulously, going into my room. I peered from the doorway, giving a little squeal when he grabbed it quickly in his hand.

"Oh my god get it out!"

"Alright will you chill?" Han sighed, his fist curled up gently around the horrible little creature. "Look-"

He held up his fist and my squeal cut him off. "Seriously, get it away from me!"

"Why?" He grinned, walking towards me.

"Don't you dare!" I whined.

"You are such a typical girl," He said in anguish, opening one of my windows and letting the spider go free. "How could you be scared of something so small?"

I sighed in relief, feeling rather traumatised. "I can't help it ok? It's a phobia,"

He was looking me up and down again. "So is that what you're wearing then?"

I realised I was only in my bra and folded my hands over my chest. "Stop looking!" I yelled, shuffling past him quickly and slamming my door shut again, his chuckle echoing into my ears.

Once I was fully dressed I found him sat in the same position as before, this time with another of my uncle's beers, flicking through one of my magazines. I giggled as he stared at the sex advice page. "You like girlie mags then?"

He held up the page to me. "All lies. There no such thing as...well that," He pointed at a picture and I grimaced.

"I don't want to know," The weather was dull and grey as I looked out of the window, waving at one of my neighbours, an old woman whose name I always forgot. She shuffled on down the road. I heard a car pull up, and looked out. It was Twinkie. Han sprang up.

"Brilliant, he's here,"

"What is he doing?" I asked, completely bewildered. Han looked at me, quickly coming behind me and covering my eyes.

"It's a surprise," He whispered into my ear, making me shiver. I hoped he hadn't notice.

"This isn't funny, whatever you're doing I want no part of it!" I warned, trying to prize his hands off of my eyes. His grip was too hard, so I gave up, letting my arms fall limp to my sides. He was taking me somewhere, and I frowned when he uncovered my eyes and I was in my bedroom. "What-"

"Wait in here and do not come out," Han instructed, shutting me inside before I could protest.

I waited for about ten minutes before I was allowed out, Han covering my eyes again. I was beginning to worry. What could be so secret? "If you're punking me I will kill you all!"

Han laughed, the sound making his chest vibrate nicely against my back. "And bam!" He uncovered my eyes. I stared at my front room, my eyes widening when I saw the TV sitting opposite the couch.

"That right there is 32 inches of pure, HD brilliance, and it's on the house!" Twinkie exclaimed, as I stared at it.

"But...what...? Why?" I murmured, shocked to the core.

"It was Han's idea," Twink flashed me a bright grin. I turned to Han.

"This is...this is wayyy too much! You have to take it back!"

"Pssh. I knew you would say that, sit down," He said, practically throwing me to the couch. "You think I was gonna let you go on without a TV?"

"But-"

"Shut up. Here," He gave me the remote. "Now you'll never get bored,"

Twinkie laughed, throwing himself onto the couch in between me and Han, squashing me up against the arm.

"So what are we watching?"


	15. Chapter 15 Strange Happenings

**Strange Happenings **

I was beginning to worry about Han. A few days after he'd gotten me a TV, I woke up in my bedroom to hear it blasting out some Japanese cartoon. The noise made me wake with a start. I rolled out of my bed, my oversized t-shirt crinkled from sleep, and trudged into the living room rubbing my eyes. He was sitting with his feet up again, the cartoon completely obnoxious. I couldn't work out how he'd managed to get in.

"Do you realise its eight thirty in the morning?" I asked him, pointing at the clock in the front room. He looked at me, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah,"

"So what the hell are you doing?" I practically yelled, grabbing the remote from his hand and turning down the TV. "I was sleeping!"

"Well you're just lazy,"

"I had to work last night!"

"So?"

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Why are you here? And how did you get _in_?"

Han chuckled, shaking his head. "You really think a locked door is gonna stop me?" He caught the remote I threw at him. "Your hair looks really great by the way,"

I scowled at him, running a hand through my ruffled hair. "I just got up you asshole,"

"Yeah, your mood says it all," He was winding me up and I knew it. I let him do it too easily, but I couldn't help it, everything he said to me somehow got to me, in a good way. I sighed, sinking down next to him, tiredly rubbing my eyes again.

"Hey, don't sit down, you have to dressed, we're driving again today," Han poked me hard in the ribs. I gave a small yelp, before throwing my head back against the couch.

"Aw, why are you doing this to me?" I moaned.

"Stop complaining. I could've shown up at six," he leant very close to me and I went slightly crossed eyed, my heart beating erratically. There was an amused smile on his mouth. "You should probably go brush your teeth, morning breath and all,"

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and narrowed my eyes at him. "Shut up," I threw myself up and stalked away, my face as red as a tomato.

"Hurry up!" He yelled after me, before turning the TV back up.

I came back, fully dressed, to find Han flipping through my photo album. Well, it was more of a scrapbook really, of pictures and places I'd been as a kid. I hated just plain old albums, so I'd stuck all kinds of things in there, like shells from the beach we'd visited in Miami, keyrings I'd bought back from Paris which were shaped like the Eiffel Tower, and I'd even written dates and notes in various coloured pens. I'd built it up from when I was about seven to when my Mom died. After she passed away, we never went anywhere.

"There is no end to your nosiness is there?" I asked him.

"Not really," He replied, finally looking at me and giving me the once over. "You look nice,"

I was really surprised. I never thought Han actually gave people compliments, and I couldn't really understand why he'd given me one just then. I had on a blue summer dress, since it was sunny outside, with my brown sandals and my hair in a side plait. "Thanks," I murmured, not sure how else to take it, and going to the kitchen to grab a drink.

There was a knock at my door. I turned, puzzled, and slid it open, to find Neela standing outside, looking slightly sheepish. "Er...hi?"

She smiled slightly. "Hey..."

We both stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Are you looking for Sean? Because he's at the garage at think-"

"No, actually, I was hoping to speak to you," She glanced in and saw Han, who was watching us both. "Oh...I could come back later..."

"No, it's fine, come in," I gestured her inside. I gave Han a look, which said 'get out' but he didn't move.

"You guys carry on, I'm not even listening," he mused.

"Han." I warned. He sighed, throwing himself up.

"I'll wait in the car. Don't be long,"

Neela watched as he left with a look of disbelief in her eyes. "How did you do that?"

I shrugged. "I have special powers. Do you want a drink?"

"No, thanks. I...guess I wanted to say sorry, first of all, for what happened to Sean, what Takashi did was...really bad," She looked genuinely sorry and I shook my head, leaning on the countertop.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not like you made him attack Sean,"

"But I still feel bad...I just can't help it, I like Sean, I think...I like him a lot, but I can't leave Takashi," She was rambling, and I was failing to understand what exactly she was trying to say to me.

"Neela, are you here for relationship advice?" I asked with a slight smile.

"No, I'm sorry...I just need you to tell Sean that, I can't see him, I can't risk Takashi doing anything really bad to him,"

"Look, I know Sean. I know for a fact that he doesn't give up on anything, and I know he likes you. So maybe you should just, tell him yourself?"

Neela sighed. "Yeah I guess,"

"Don't worry, Sean will understand," I grabbed my bag. "And, look, I'm not very good with the advice thing, but if you really like each other, then I don't really think there's a problem really, is there?"

She shook her head as we got outside, the morning air fresh and light on my skin. Neela turned to me, surprising me completely by giving me a hug. "Thanks," She smiled, before walking over to her car. I was completely bemused as she sped off, before I got into Han's car, my face still stuck in a puzzled expression.

"What was that?" I asked out loud.

"Maybe she likes you," Han said.

"She's weird. Why the hell is she with D.K anyway? It's obvious she can't stand him," I took a swig of my juice. If Neela was resorting to _me _for advice, she must have really been desperate. I wished she just get away from Takashi, he was obviously the bane of her life.

"Well, she has a history with his family. His grandmother looked after her as a kid, and well, I guess she can't get out now." Han started up the engine.

"Oh, right. Well that makes more sense," I could see him watching me out of the corner of my eye. "What?"

"What did she ask you?"

"Why do you want to know?" I grinned, giving my nose a tap. "It was girl talk, nothing to do with you," I gave his chest a poke. "Are we going or not?"

He rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath as he drove off.

...

We got back to the garage a few hours later. I had managed to actually drive the car successfully, and practically screamed in delight for a good ten minutes. Han was now deaf, much to my amusement. He was chewing on a packet of chips as we got out of the car, Sean, yet again, working on his car. I rolled my eyes, ignoring him when he pulled a face at me.

"Did you kill Han again?" He teased. I smiled smugly.

"No, I actually drove properly today, so ha!" I knew I was being childish, but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah, once sweetheart, don't get too excited," Han grinned, a glint in his eyes. I frowned, folding my arms and looking at the floor.

"Hey, I was only joking," He said, walking up to me and lifting my chin with his hand. "You did good princess,"

I beamed up at him, really, truly wanting to kiss him, but slightly put off by the fact that Sean was watching. I quickly used Han's distracted state to grab his bag of chips from his hand and run off with them.

"Sean, your girlfriend visited me this morning," I said to him later on as we lounged outside again. I was curled up at the end of the couch, trying to finish my homework on my ridiculously small laptop.

"Han isn't my girlfriend," Sean said. I looked up at him like he was an idiot.

"Seriously? Sean, are you that dim? It was Neela,"

Twinkie snickered, and Han lazily looked up, before resuming his magazine reading. He didn't even read them properly; he just sat there, flicking through the pages, barely looking at anything. I wondered why he bothered.

"Oh. What'd she say?" Sean asked me.

"Well...I don't think I should tell you," I replied. "I just thought I'd let you know. Speak to her,"

"Jenna." Sean gave me 'tell me now' look.

"Sorry, my lips are sealed,"

"You're so annoying,"

I ignored him, typing a few more things out for my essay, but not really getting anywhere. I sighed, shutting my laptop with a snap. I placed it on the table, stretching out my legs and yawning.

"She isn't my girlfriend neither," Sean said randomly, obviously sulking. I chuckled slightly, reaching out and grabbing a magazine. I held it up to my face, titling my head.

"It's in Japanese, how are you going to understand it?" Han said to me in a patronising tone. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"How do you know I can't read Japanese?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Can you?"

"No. But that's not the point," I huffed, ignoring him as he chuckled to himself. After a while I began nodding off, my eyes drooping, until they closed completely. I really needed my bed.

"I think she's sleeping," Twinkie whispered obnoxiously loudly, when everyone eventually clocked on that I was zoned out.

"_Really?_" Han asked sarcastically. I fluttered my eyelids open. "Now you've woke her up," Han said to Twinkie.

"Actually it was your big mouth," I murmured to him, rubbing my eyes. I ended up in Han's car, after he offered to give me a ride home, despite his moaning about it for ten minutes. I knew he didn't care secretly. I rested my head against the seat, my eyes closing of their own accord, and before I knew it, Han was waking me up.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, you're home,"

I fiddled with the door, Han following me as I stepped inside. "Are you coming..." I trailed off as he threw himself down on the couch. "In?"

He patted the spot next to him. "Come watch TV,"

"But I'm tired!" I groaned. "I'm going to get changed,"

I came back a few minutes later with my leggings on and a baggy t-shirt, slipping down next to him. He was watching another ridiculous cartoon and I snorted. "What is it with you? Are you like, five?"

"It's hilarious stuff," he replied through a mouthful of sweets.

"You're so gonna rot your teeth," I told him, grabbing a few and stuffing them in my mouth. He shrugged.

"Never mind. I'll wear those false ones,"

I laughed sleepily. "That's gross Han," I felt him push my bangs from my face, but I was too sleepy to notice much else. My head rested on his shoulder, and I could just about feel his hand running through my hair as I fell asleep.

The sunlight filtered through a gap in my blinds. I opened my eyes. The TV was off, and my whole body was relaxed. I felt like I'd had the best sleep in my life. I could hear breathing behind me, and froze for a moment. What the hell had happened? I remembered Han taking me home, then watching TV...then falling asleep. Nothing out of the ordinary. I was lying on the edge of the sofa, Han's arm wrapped around my waist as he slept behind me, his hot breath tickling on my neck. We must have slept there all night. I craned my neck to look at the time, and was shocked when I realised it was nearly eleven.

I gently prized my way out of his grip, a smile on my face when I saw him sleeping. He looked so peaceful, I felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him. Again. I refrained, not liking the idea that he might wake up, instead settling for smoothing the loose hair from his face. I quickly stood up, deciding to get dressed before I jumped him or something.

When I got out of the shower I was a little disappointed to find he had vanished. I smiled however, when I saw a note on the table.

_Had to go meet D.K. Thanks for letting me crash Princess x _

_p.s You need more chips._

I rolled my eyes. Typical of Han to take my chips. He was one stop away from making me completely and utterly insane.


	16. Chapter 16 Happy Birthday!

**Happy Birthday!**

I sat down opposite Twinkie the following day in the canteen. The others were still arguing over food and taking forever, so I'd grabbed whatever I could get and made my escape. He was smirking knowingly at me, one eyebrow raised. "So?"

"So what?" I replied with a mouthful of food.

"_So, _where did you and Han disappear to the other day?" He grinned at me, waggling his eyebrows. I blushed instantly.

"Nowhere,"

"Oh purlease. Stop lyin and tell me,"

I refused to look at him. "He took me home,"

"Yeah, and he never came back," Twinkie's smile was irritating me, and I felt my face growing hotter.

"Nothing happened! Stop being so dirty minded,"

"You're telling me, that Han took you home, didn't come back all night, and nothing happened?" He asked incredulously. I nodded.

"We were watching TV and fell asleep,"

Twinkie stared hard at me. "Dayum."

I shrugged. "What?"

"Nothin nothing," He said quickly, a little too quickly, refocusing his attention on his food. I rolled my eyes as Sean slid next to me, his gaze on Neela who was sitting over the other side of the room, watching him as well.

"Sean. Sean. SEAN!" I roared. He jumped, looking at me in annoyance.

"What?"

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah,"

"And?"

"I'm not telling you," He said smugly, as I narrowed my eyes at him. I sighed, Reiko and Earl joining us, still arguing over, well, whatever they argued about. The day was going incredibly slow. The only thing I wanted to do was to go and see Han. I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Are ya'll coming to Han's birthday party on Friday?" Twinkie asked everyone, silencing Reiko and Earl.

"His birthday?" I exclaimed. "It's his birthday?"

"Yeah," Twinkie grinned.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He's Han, that's why," Twink laughed. "Don't worry, just show up. I know he wants you there,"

Sean didn't look pleased, but to be honest, I didn't care. He could be as displeased as he liked. I was fuming with Han, why hadn't he told me it was his birthday? I hadn't even got him a present, and the party was in a couple of day's time. What the hell could I buy him anyways? I stressed about it all the way home, my mind reeling. I kept thinking of things to get him, but everything I thought of seemed ridiculous.

And what was I going to wear? I never cared before. But this was Han's birthday, I couldn't just wear any old thing. I searched through my wardrobe, but there was nothing. I really did fail in the clothing department.

The next day I decided to deploy faze one of my plan; get retail help. I went into the school library, which was extremely empty, and saw Neela on her laptop, in deep concentration. I slid opposite her and she looked up.

"Hey. I need your help,"

...

My dress was jade, and strapless, with a jewel embellished waistband. It was strapless, and hugged my body smoothly. Neela and I had been rebels, skipping school and shopping, which had been the most fun I'd had in a while. It felt good to have some girlie company for once, as much as I loved the guys at the garage. My stomach was doing funny somersaults when I thought of seeing Han; I hadn't seen him since he'd crashed in my apartment.

"Hey Jen, what do you think of this one?" Neela asked me as she came in with another dress on, this time it was beige coloured with bits of blue and silver splayed over it.

"Yeah, I like it," I nodded, hopping around on one foot as I tried to get my heels on. "These damn shoes!"

"Do you ever wear heels?" Neela laughed.

"No, usually I stick to flats, I'm gonna go flying in these," I finally got them on, and even though they were high, they didn't make much difference to my height. I looked at myself again, the big rollers in my hair looking comical. "Time check,"

"It's nearly eight, we should finish your hair," Neela came over, helping me get the rollers out. My hair fell out into big curls, and with a bit of hairspray, I was happy with the end result.

"So I heard Han was here all night," Neela mused as I flicked on some mascara. I instantly blushed.

"Oh, I'm guessing it was Twinkie?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't stop blabbing on. He's convinced something happened,"

"Well it didn't, I mean, we just slept on the couch, it really was nothing," I applied some lipgloss.

"But you wanted something to happen, right?" She grinned.

I smiled. "Welll...yeah, pretty much...but...well, I wouldn't know what to do," I ended sheepishly, checking my appearance in the mirror once more.

Neela looked at me in surprise. "You mean, you've never...?"

I shook my head. "I never found the right guy...It's embarrassing, I know,"

"No, it's not. Something like that has to be special, you can't just throw it away," She smiled warmly at me, but I noticed a little sadness in her eyes too. I wondered if Takashi had been her first. She must have regretted it badly, the look on her face said it all.

"Right, shall we get going?" I asked her excitedly. Neela brightened up quickly.

"Yeah, let's go!"

We got there a little after half eight. It was already in full swing, the music blaring as Neela parked up. There were a few people hanging around outside, talking and laughing, holding champagne glasses. I walked in with Neela, noticing a few of the guys watching. I realised that Neela was taking a huge risk coming to the party, but I couldn't find myself to care. Sean could handle himself, and she obviously needed to escape.

We got into the VIP room. There were already an array of people dancing, the room full of pretty girls, which I wasn't surprised by. The music was blasting, and the lights had been turned low, blue and pink disco lights were flashing around the room. I looked at Neela who was obviously glancing around for Sean.

"Hey!" Twinkie hollered as he bounded over to us. "Ooii, looking good baby!" He said to me.

"Thanks!" I said loudly over the music.

"Sean's in the garage," Twinkie said to Neela, pointed her to the garage door. She nodded at him, before disappearing into the crowd.

"Before you ask, I think Han's over there somewhere," Twink smiled slyly. I shoved him in the shoulder, walking forwards, people eyeing me as I went. It was really disconcerting. I didn't look that bad did I? My head was spinning. I finally saw him. He was chatting animatedly to a guy I didn't recognise. I smiled to myself, my nerves working up into a frenzy. The man he was talking to spotted me and he gestured towards me. Han turned around. I met his eyes and there was nothing else around me anymore. I swear I couldn't even hear the music, I had zoned out everything.

"Hi," I said nervously, trying to breathe properly.

"Finally made it then?" He grinned, giving me the once over. I held out the present I'd got him quickly.

"Happy birthday, I thought I'd get you something, you know, because it's your birthday, it's not exactly great but I didn't know what else to get you and-"

I was cut off by his laugh. He gently tugged one of my curls, my knees going weaker as I caught that sweet, spice smell that was only his again. "You're great princess, you know that?"

I didn't know what to say, I just stood there, looking like an idiot, when suddenly everyone started cheering. We both wheeled around as a few girls came in with two birthday cakes, and before I knew it, Han was whisked away. I followed, completely dazed, as he was sat down and the cakes placed down in front of him.

Everyone was getting decidedly drunk as the party wore on. I'd had a few glasses of champagne, and feeling rather dizzy, I went up to the loft, sliding the door open to the balcony. The fresh air hit me, and I breathed it in, my heart panging slightly. Han had been so busy catching up with friends, we'd barely had any time to talk. I was fed up with being interrupted all of the time. I leant my arms over the rails, looking over the docks, the lights of the city reflecting nicely over the water.

"You're missing the party you know,"

I smiled instantly when I heard his voice. I turned to face him. "So are you,"

Han came over to me, taking my face into his hands. "Hmm, you know, right now, I don't really mind so much,"

"Wow, cheesy Han," I teased. He grinned.

"Shut up,"

And then his lips were on mine, and he was kissing me. My eyes fluttered closed as one of his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer, which was probably a good thing, because my knees had given out completely. I felt his tongue brush against mine and totally lost control, pushing my hands into his hair, his hands gripping me ever closer. It wasn't close enough. I needed more. I let out a small moan as he bit my bottom lip gently, before running his mouth along my jaw, to my ear, and down my neck.

"Thanks for the present by the way," He murmured, smirking into my skin. "How did you know I needed car dice?"

I giggled. "Told you it was lame,"

He kissed my lips softly. "You're making up for it,"

I smiled as his mouth found mine again. "Won't you're guests be missing you?" I whispered after we'd kissed for a while longer. My head was cloudy.

"What guests?" Han joked, gripping my waist with his hands.

"HAN!"

I started when I heard Twinkie's voice. "Those guests," I told Han. I tried to get out of his grip but he held me to him, smirking as Twinkie found us.

"Oh! Well dayum, it's about time!" He said, his voice a little slurred. "You know, you two...you two!"

He wasn't making much sense. I chuckled. "Twink, are you drunk?"

"Probably..." He gave us another look and stumbled off.

"Hmm. You're a bad influence," I whispered to Han. He smiled sexily, curling one of his hands into my hair and kissed me again. I melted to his touch, never wanting the night to end.


	17. Chapter 17 As Bad As Each Other

**As Bad As Each Other**

"I have a headache." Twinkie said with a groan, flopping down on a chair holding his head in his hands.

"That's what happens when you drink all of my alcohol," Han said to him in amusement. I was sat with my back leaning against the arm of the couch, my legs across it. He came over and shifted my legs up, before sitting down and letting them fall back over his lap.

"I didn't drink that much," he protested. "I remember what I saw," He pointed at me and Han.

"Erm, Twink, what are you talking about?" I said, as if I had no idea, flicking absentmindedly through a science text book.

"Don't bullshit Jen," He said though he looked a little worried. "I did see that...right?"

"Hm, I dunno, you were pretty drunk," Han grinned, winking at me. I smiled, catching his gaze for a while.

"Hell no! I know what I saw! You two are as bad as each other!" Twink grumbled. Han was gripping my knee with his hand, his thumb caressing the bare skin of my leg.

"That's what I'm counting on," Han murmured so quietly I wondered if Twinkie had heard. I pretended to be extremely interested in physics, a blush spreading on my cheeks.

Twink slunk off eventually, and without any warning, Han yanked my legs. I let out a small squeal as he practically dragged me to his lap and kissed me. I giggled, returning the kiss forcefully, my body moving on its own accord. I ended up straddling his waist, his hand running down from my back, gripping the material of my top.

"hmm...we should stop, someone's gonna come in..." I managed to say, barely managing to think straight. He made a small dismissive noise, capturing my lips once more. My whole body shivered, my lips quivering as he caressed the hollow skin on my neck.

"Don't worry," He murmured, fingers slipping under my top, sliding over my bare hot skin. I looked at him, my mouth curving into a small smile as I met his brown eyes, our faces inches apart. I suddenly heard Sean and froze, staring at Han, my eyes widened. He grinned, not taking my fear seriously. I struggled, trying to get out of his grip.

"Han!" I whined, losing my balance and rocking backwards. I squealed, and he grabbed my hands, stopping me from falling backwards, pulling me back towards him again. "Will you-" He cut me off, kissing me again. I wondered if it was just his method of shutting me up. Not that I minded. My whole body literally melted into butter at his touch.

"Oh my god!" Sean exclaimed. I jumped, turning to see his horrified face. "Right there? I mean come on!"

My cheeks flamed. I shuffled off of Han's lap, and glared daggers at him as he smirked at my red face. "Shut up," I warned.

"I didn't say anything princess," He said smoothly, as Sean began working furiously on his car below the loft.

"You think it's funny?"

"Of course I think it's funny,"

"Well it isn't!"

He laughed, tapping me on the head with a magazine before his phone began buzzing in his pocket. He took it out. "I'd better get this," he said to me, planting a kiss on my lips. He stood up and answered his phone, and all I could do was smile as he walked away.

...

"So. You and Han," Sean said, as he finished up on his car for the day.

I looked at him, slightly sheepishly. "Yeah...I was going to tell you...but, it just sort of...happened and, I don't really know what's happening actually..."

"I like Han, he's down and all, but don't think I won't hurt him if he hurts you," Sean said determinedly.

"Aw, are you getting all protective on me?" I asked with a beam. I'd never had that before, a protective older brother, I knew most other girls hated it, but I loved it. Well, as long as Sean didn't beat Han up of course.

Sean rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying. We're family, family stick together,"

I threw my arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "Thank you,"

"No problem. Now get of me so I can finish this car," He said with amusement laced in his words. I let him go, an elated feeling running through my body. I felt happy, like I really belonged, like I was finally myself again.


	18. Chapter 18 All Mine

**I FINALLY got to see Fast Five! I was so excited, and it didn't disappoint, at all! It was amazing, I could barely contain myself the whole way through! If you haven't seen it, you reallllly have to. **

**Chapter rated M.**

**All Mine**

The mountain roads snaked and meandered like a river, going up and up, Han's car drifting smoothly around the bends. Twilight was upon us. The moon was like a beacon, so bright and full, casting a silvery glow along the trees. He eventually stopped the car, killing the engine, and getting out quick. I followed, staring at the view of the city, grinning when his arms snaked around my waist.

"You like?"

"I like," I replied, my back pressed against his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head, his hands encircling mine around my waist. "How did you find this?"

"Drifting, all the kids come up here, it's the best place to learn. The first time I came across this I nearly went over the cliff, that was when I was learning, of course,"

I giggled, trying to imagine Han struggling to drive; he was just too damn good at it. "Well I'm glad you didn't go over,"

"Oh are you?" He spun me around, smirking at me, his eyes smouldering. I nodded, hoping my flushed cheeks were invisible in the darkness. Han pecked my lips softly, before we fell into a deeper kiss. My arms looped around his neck as his lips worked over mine, just tasting him, touching him, did weird and wonderful things to my insides. He gripped my hips with his hands, hitching me up so I ended up with them wrapped around his waist, before lifting me completely and placing me back on the bonnet of his car, all the while still lip locked with me.

I smiled, which soon turned into a low moan when he ran his tongue over my bottom lip. We stayed like this for a good five minutes, until I realised that my back was now draped over the car, his body pressing against mine. His hands were roaming, and every minute that passed made me want him more and more.

"Han, Han," I murmured, pressing my hands against his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, his voice a little hoarse. I sat up, taking him with me, my backside perched on the edge of his car.

"I can't do this here,"

He was still close to me, so close his breath was mingling with my own. "Why not?" He asked seductively, kissing me again.

"Because we're out on the open and..." He smothered my lips again. "Han!" I managed, giving him a light shove. He placed his hands on either side of me, staring at me intently.

"I won't hurt you Princess, if that's what you're so worried about,"

I shook my head. "No, it's not that,"

"Then what is it?" He pressed.

"Nothing," I grumbled, sliding away from him and walking towards the edge of the mountain. I stopped short of it, my arms wrapped around me. How could I tell him I was nervous? That I'd never done this with anyone before? I felt embarrassed, like a stupid child with no experience. Han's footsteps sounded behind me.

"Jenna. What's the matter?"

I realised that was the first time I'd heard him say my proper name before. I turned to him, his face a mask, hiding whatever he was thinking, but at least he wasn't laughing at me. "It's...I..."

"Are you gonna stutter all day or actually say something coherent to me?" He drawled, making my temper flare slightly.

"I'm a virgin, OK?" I snapped, staring back at the city again. His silence was grating, only confirming my thoughts. He thought I was an idiotic kid.

"Is that what you're all worked up about?" He asked me incredulously, stepping closer. I studied the floor intently, unable to meet his eyes.

"You can go ahead and laugh,"

Han took my face in his hands, tilting it up so I met his cool brown eyes. "Why would I laugh?"

"I don't know, because...it's pathetic?"

He rolled his eyes. "That's really dumb, Jenna. You're really dumb sometimes."

"You know how to make a girl feel better," I grumbled. Han leant closer to me, and before I could react, he kissed me.

"I don't care about that," He ran a hand along my cheek, softly brushing a stray hair from my face. "This way you're all mine,"

I gasped as he gripped me tightly to him, shivering as his lips kissed the spot just below my ear. "Every single part of you," He whispered huskily.

...

"I'm gonna pretend I can't see that," Sean said to me the next day at school, looking determinedly at my face. I shot him a puzzled glance, wondering what on earth he was talking about. Twinkie appeared next to me, and his eyes bugged.

"Dayum!"

"What"? I asked in annoyance. "Have I got something on me?"

"Yeah, a real nice hicky,"

I blanched, quickly rushing to the girls bathroom, ignoring Twink's laugh. I stared at my neck in the mirror, not quite believing I hadn't noticed the nicely red, and blatantly obvious mark just above my collar bone.

I sighed. There was no way for me to cover it, I had no scarf, and no concealer with me. "Han, I'm going to kill you," I grumbled through gritted teeth. Why hadn't he told me about it? He'd slept at mine again last night, he'd taken me to get breakfast in the morning, and he'd even dropped me off to school. He hadn't once mentioned the huge love bite on my neck.

Everyone would probably assume we'd slept together. We hadn't. After I'd told him I was a virgin, he'd kissed me for ages then taken me home. We'd watched TV and talked for hours, before falling asleep. I'd woken up in my bed, with his arm around me again.

"Are you OK?"

Neela's voice made me start. I wheeled around, her smirk telling me all I needed to know. "Yes, I know, I have a big hicky,"

She giggled, standing next to me by the sinks and pulling out her mascara. "It looks good on you,"

"You don't happen to have any concealer do you?" I begged.

"Sorry, no, anyway, our skin tones are completely different, you'd look weird." She began rummaging around in her bag. "Here," It was a silky blue scarf, which I happily wrapped around my neck.

"Thank you!" I practically squealed.

"So did you...you know?" Neela waggled her eyebrows at me in the mirror. "With Han?"

I shook my head. "No...no, we didn't, just...got a little carried away."

Neela smoothed on some cherry coloured lipgloss, the bell ringing loudly throughout the school. "We'd better get going,"

Han was in his own world, counting money, money which I knew was Takashi's, his face fixed in concentration. I smiled; about to sneak up behind him, but what he did next made me stop in my tracks. He took half of the pile of crisp notes and hid them quickly in a brown bag beneath his desk. I frowned, unsure of what to make of his behaviour. I'd come straight from school to see him at the garage, after spending a day trying to get Twinkie to shut up about the hicky.

Han spotted me. His face relaxed into a smile as I made my way over. "Han, what are you doing?" I regarded the bag. He kicked it under a unit nearby quickly.

"Just some spare cash," He stood up and kissed me. "Don't worry about it,"

I flinched as he flicked my nose. "Han, that's D.K's money,"

Han fell back into his chair lazily. "Like I said, it's spare money,"

"But you can't just take it-"

"I'm not taking it, I'm borrowing it. He'll have it back before he even realises it's missing," He bit the end of a pocky stick, taking hold of my waist and pulling me down to his lap. "Worried about me Princess?" He teased.

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's D.K. He's not stable, and he's angry at god knows what. All he needs is motive, and that right there-" I signalled to the now hidden bag of money. "-Is motive."

Han ignored me. He trailed his fingers over my cheek, down my neck, making my body jitter excitedly. He met the hem of Neela's scarf, undoing the knot slowly, the silk falling delicately from my throat. "Nice," He mused at my love bite. "Who gave that to you then?"

"Stop distracting me," I whispered. "And another thing! Why didn't you tell me about this?" I pointed at the love bite.

"I dunno, it was just more fun to let you notice it yourself. Do you want another one on the other side to even it out?"

"No thank you." I grumbled, ignoring the fact he was undoing my school tie. He took both ends in his hands and used them to pull me down to his lips again, before sliding it off. The buttons of my shirt were popping open one by one, and I paused, slightly wary of what he was doing.

"Trust me," He whispered against my lips. I relaxed, nervous, but filled with anticipation. He bit my lip and I couldn't contain a soft moan, his hand pushing beneath my shirt. His fingers slipped beneath my bra, brushing over my breast and making me squirm. A rush of heat began to take over my body and I panted softly. I could feel his hand sliding up my thigh, slipping past the light material of my skirt, my heart racing faster and faster.

Before I knew it he was touching me, his hand gently caressing the source of the throbbing between my legs, my eyes fluttering as his tongue assaulted my mouth. It was everything at once, his hand on my breast, his mouth on mine, his hand doing those unbelievable things...

I came undone right there, breathing heavy, eyes closed, clutching to his shirt.

...


	19. Chapter 19 Worth It

**Hey guys! Another chapter, this one is rated M again, I dunno whether to rate the whole story M, what do you think? As always, hope you enjoy, and reviews are always welcome! :D**

**Worth It **

After the moment in the garage it was a big fumble of passion all rolled out into a night of bliss. I smiled softly as I remembered looking into his eyes, sitting on his lap, as he watched my face. I knew right then and there that there was no going back now.

"Shall we get out of here?" He asked me in my ear. I did nothing but nod, and he scooped me up, taking me to his car as we drove off. We got to my apartment in a flash, as soon as the front door shut behind us it was a flurry of kissing and clothes flying everywhere.

I felt my back hit the mattress, as Han planted kisses on my neck, over my chest, his other hand softly squeezing at my breast through my bra. I sighed, my eyelids fluttering, a deep, torturous heat filling my body below my waist. I felt my cheeks flush as he pulled my bra off, but he bit down on my bottom lip, causing another moan to leave my throat. I snaked my fingers into his hair, before running them down to his torso, my small fingers winding around over his back and shoulders. He ran his palm over my leg, pulling it around his waist, his hips grinding deliciously between my thighs.

I was teetering over the edge, desperate for some relief. He ran his tongue over my sensitive breasts, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I groaned his name, fuelling his lust for me as he pulled off my panties. I let him kiss my already swollen lips, looking into my eyes, all signs of playfulness gone. He was looking at me like I was the only thing that mattered to him in the world, like it was just me and him, no one else. I slipped my fingers into his, giving him silent permission to make love to me. Han squeezed my hand, sliding into me with a heavy groan.

I stiffened beneath him, letting out a small cry as I screwed my eyes shut. Han didn't move as I took a deep breath, opening my eyes and staring at him in awe.

"Are you ok?" he whispered huskily, barely an inch between our mouths.

"Yes..." I moaned, my voice lower, not sounding like me at all. "Don't stop,"

I felt him begin to move and the friction began to drive me wild. I clung to his back furiously, my head resting in his shoulder as my hips grinded against his, his hot skin moulded firmly to mine. I felt sweat beading on my forehead as a coil began to tighten in my body. The feeling spread into my stomach, my arms, my legs, even down to my toes. I heard Han softly moan into my ear as the coil sprang open and engulfed my entire body. There was only one name that came out of his mouth, and it wasn't Princess, or sweetheart. It was Jenna.

The morning came too quickly after that. I could hear Han breathing behind me, his arm wound tightly around my waist. I was perfectly happy exactly where I was. I shifted slightly in his arms, turning to look at his sleeping form, pushing some hair from his face. The only time he ever looked innocent was when he slept.

A thought suddenly dawned on me.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, throwing myself out of bed. Han jolted awake, sitting up sleepily, his hair comically sticking up in different angles as he gave me a bemused look.

"What's wrong?" he murmured, voice thick with sleep.

"I'm late for school!" I stammered, pulling on some fresh underwear as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh yeah...school," He said, clearly unimpressed. "Why don't you just ditch?"

"I can't, I have to give Sensei Hikaru my essay or she'll fail me!" I threw open my wardrobe looking for any clothes to throw on, shrieking when a pair of arms found my waist and pulled me back down to the bed. We landed heavily onto the mattress and he flipped himself on top of me.

"Forget school," Han practically commanded, kissing me to the point my legs turned to jelly.

"Han...Han no!" I giggled, trying to prize him off me as his hand fiddled with my bra strap. "I really can't miss school..."

"Then miss the morning," He whispered into my ear, making me moan as he hit that spot behind my ear again. He smirked, knowing full well I wasn't going anywhere. "I'll make it worth it, I promise,"

...

I got to school looking like a dishevelled mess. I stumbled into afternoon class ten minutes late, my hair untamed, school tie crooked and my shirt half hanging out. Neela met my eyes with a smirk, a knowing look in her brown eyes. I chose to ignore her as half the class sniggered at me, Sensei yelling at me in Japanese for a good fifteen minutes.

I could just picture the smug look on Han's face right now. He had the sex thing down all right. I really hoped none of the neighbours heard anything this morning, it was hard to tell how soundproof the walls were.

"You totally had sex with Han," Neela said to me in as we filtered out of class.

I blushed every shade of red possible as I sighed, stopping at my locker to get some books out for last period. She was grinning at me slyly.

"Stop looking at me like that Neela," I warned.

"I won't until you tell me," she said determinedly, her arms folded.

"OK...yes, I did. You happy?"

Neela let out a whoop. "I knew you'd cave. Was it good? Perfect? Romantic?" She said, with a dreamy look in her eyes. I laughed nervously.

"Yes..."

"I guess I won't be getting any gory details about it then?" She pouted. I shook my head.

"No...none about last night...or...you know, the three times this morning," I added, quickly darting away as she gave a little shriek.

...


End file.
